Una Eternidad Junto a ti
by Ale Malfoy Rosier
Summary: Hermione Granger "La heroína del Mundo Mágico" y mejor amiga del Harry Potter se encuentra devastada, sus padres murieron en la guerra y ahora se siente mas sola que nunca. Un familiar suyo la invita a Estados Unidos, específicamente Forks, Washintong en donde conocerá a cierta familia de vampiros. ¿Que pasara cuando Hermione se enamore de uno de sus integrantes?
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer: Estos universos y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia._**

 ** _Prologo_**

La Guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había acabado y el lado del bien había triunfado gracias al niño-que-vivió y sus inseparables amigos que conformaban el Trio Dorado como fueron conocidos en el colegio. Había pasado un mes desde la batalla final pero nada parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad pues a pesar que la guerra haya terminado las heridas y las huellas que esta dejó aún se encontraban frescas y aun dolían. Muchos habían perdido a un ser querido por no decir todos y nuestros héroes del mundo mágico no eran la excepción puesto que cada uno había perdido a alguien importante para ellos. La familia Weasley había perdido a uno de los gemelos y se encontraban devastados sobre todo su gemelo George a quien pocas veces se le veía sonreír y casi nunca decía una broma como antes. Todo indicaba que toda la familia seguía dando luto a Fred pues la alegría y las risas que antes se vivían a diario en la madriguera ahora no eran más que silencios incomodos y lágrimas. Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió había perdido a Remus Lupin la última figura paternal que le quedaba y último mejor amigo de sus padres, su ahijado se había quedado sin padres ya que la esposa de Remus, Tonks también había muerto el día de la batalla final. Se sentía más solo que nunca, primero fueron sus padres, su padrino, luego Dumbledore y ahora Remus, lo único que parecía consolarlo era tener a sus mejores amigos con él, además de contar con la familia Weasley y una novia que lo amaba y a pesar del dolor que aún lo atormentaba agradecía ellos estuvieran a su lado dándole la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Por otro lado estaba Hermione Granger mejor conocida como el cerebro del trio dorado y como la mejor alumna de su generación, quien a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la guerra había perdido a sus padres ¿Cómo? Ella les había borrado la memoria para mantenerlos a salvo y que no se preocuparan por ella, les cambio el nombre y los mando a Australia. Al terminar la guerra decidió ir a buscarlos para devolverles la memoria pero lo que se encontró no fue lo que se esperaba, al entrar en la pequeña casa se encontró con sus padres muertos y a juzgar por los cortes, moretones y pequeñas heridas habían sido torturados antes de morir. Con horror subió a la segunda planta en busca de alguna pista de los asesinos y lo que vio la dejo helada, allí estaba la marca tenebrosa dibujada con sangre y junto ella una nota que decía "Espero te haya gustado mi regalo Sangre Sucia, PD: Tu eres la siguiente BL", no podía creerlo esas iniciales solo podían pertenecer a alguien y esa erala misma mujer que la había torturado en la mansión Malfoy, la que la había marcado con esa cicatriz que ahora llevaba en su brazo la cual rezaba "Sangre Sucia" Esa bruja desquiciada había matado a sus padres quiso poder gritar y buscarla para matarla de la forma más cruel posible y así vengar la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo era demasiado tarde ella ya estaba muerta. Bajo las escaleras y lloro sosteniendo los cadáveres de sus padres, deseando poder devolver el tiempo y no haberlos apartado de su lado pero sin duda lo que más le dolía en su corazón y atormentaba su alma era que murieron sin saber que tenían una hija que los amaba. Lloro inconsolablemente hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron pero eso no borro ni siquiera un poco el dolor que se instaló en su pecho y lo destrozado que se sentía su corazón. Cuando apareció en la madriguera con sus ropas manchadas de sangre todos pensaron lo peor y lo confirmaron cuando en un susurro ella les dijo que sus padres estaban muertos, todos sus amigos le mostraron su apoyo pero ella sabía que ellos estaban casi igual o peor que ella así que dos días después decidió llevar a cabo el funeral de sus padres y tal vez empezar una nueva vida lejos de Londres.


	2. El Adiós

_**Disclaimer: Estos universos y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El Adiós**_

Una chica castaña bajaba las escaleras de la madriguera de manera mecánica ya que su mente se encontraba en otro sitio, con su mirada perdida se dirigió a la sala en donde sus mejores amigos la esperaban.

El Señor Weasley ya tiene todo preparado para el funeral. Dijo Harry con mirada triste.

¿Estás bien? Dijo Ron poniendo una mano en el hombro de la castaña.

No lo estoy Ron y no sé cuándo lo estaré… Dijo la castaña intentando contener las lágrimas.

Ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo siempre verdad. Dijo el ojiverde tratando de animar a su amiga.

Lo sé y se los agradezco mucho chicos. Dijo la castaña lanzándose a los brazos de sus mejores amigos quienes la recibieron gustosos.

Siempre juntos. Dijo Ron.

Siempre. Contestaron el pelinegro y la castaña al unísono.

Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, por cierto ya les comente que mi tía estará en el funeral. Dijo la castaña un poco más tranquila

No nos dijiste nada pero eso es genial ¿verdad? Dijo Harry

Lo se tengo más de 5 años de no verla. Dijo la castaña recordando lo alegre que era tía y lo bien que se la pasaba con su tío Charlie

Entonces hay que darnos prisa. Dijo Ron sonriendo al ver a la castaña más tranquila

Está bien vamos. Dijo la castaña tomando las manos de sus amigos para segundos después desaparecer.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio muggle donde se llevaría a cabo el entierro Hermione pudo ver rostros conocidos tanto muggles como los vecinos de su cuadra hasta algunos pacientes fieles a sus padres. A lo lejos pudo divisar a su tía con otro hombre al principio pensó que era su tío Charlie pero cuando lo observo detalladamente vio que era otra persona pero decidió preguntarle luego. Del mundo mágico estaban la familia Weasley, Kinsley quien era el nuevo ministro de magia, Neville, Luna, Fleur, Andrómeda la madre de Tonks con Teddy en brazos, la profesora Mcgonagall y sin falta sus dos mejores amigos quienes estuvieron a su lado en todo el entierro.

Fue una ceremonia larga llena de silencio, exceptuando alguno que otro sollozo ahogado de la castaña. A mitad de la ceremonia su tía se le acerco y automáticamente la castaña rompió a llorar siendo consolada por su tía que también lloraba por la pérdida de su hermana y su cuñado pero sobre todo lloraba al ver lo desolada que estaba su sobrina. Así que decidió hablar con ella al final del entierro y decirle su idea para que esta no se sintiera tan sola.

Cuando todo termino la castaña no dejo de recibir pésames a los que ella respondía casi por compromiso. Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con su tía la cual había insistido en hablar con ella a solas. Fueron a un café y se sentaron en una mesa apartada a hablar.

Hermione querida, sé que últimamente no he estado pendiente de ti y lo siento. Dijo ella algo apenada

No te preocupes tía, no es tu culpa. Dijo Hermione restándole importancia

Pero debía haberlo hecho ¿Con quién has estado quedándote Hermione? Pregunto su tía curiosa

Con la familia de mi mejor amigo Ron. Dijo Hermione

Oh si el pelirrojo. Dijo su tía con una media sonrisa a la que la castaña imito

Si él. Dijo la castaña un poco más tranquila. -¿Por qué preguntas? Quiso saber la castaña

Pues porque he estado pensando en que podrías quedarte con tu tío Charlie de ahora en adelante. Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo pero mi nuevo esposo esta de un lado al otro por su trabajo. Explico su tía, la castaña suspiro

No lo sé tía, la verdad no lo había pensado. Dijo la castaña algo confundida

Piénsalo Hermione a tu mama le hubiera gustado eso, de hecho aún no tienes los veintiuno y tengo tu custodia pero no quiero obligarte a nada solo pienso que estarás mejor allá podrás respirar aire nuevo y curar tus heridas. Dijo su tía tratando de conversarla

La castaña asintió y pensó en que ahora nada la ataba a Londres. Su tía tenía razón necesitaba estar lejos de todos y de todo para poder olvidar su pasado, superar la muerte de sus padres y solo tal vez iniciar una nueva vida.

Está bien acepto tía, tienes razón necesito cambiar de aire. Dijo la castaña tratando de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca

Perfecto, entonces te iras mañana temprano a Forks. Dijo su tía contenta a la vez que la abrazaba

¡Que! Mañana temprano. Dijo la castaña sorprendida si bien ella acepto no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

Si es lo mejor para ti linda ¿Hay algún problema? Dijo su tía viendo el desconcierto de Hermione

No tienes razón es lo mejor, iré a empacar mis cosas. Dijo la castaña triste pues aunque fuera cierto que era lo mejor extrañaría a sus amigos y a Londres

Perfecto, te veo mañana en el aeropuerto a las 8 am. Dijo su tía pagando la cuenta

Ok allá nos vemos. Dijo la castaña saliendo del local, abrazo a su tía y camino un poco hasta que la perdió de vista y pudo aparecerse en casa de su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Forks…**_

Charlie Swan acababa de colgar el teléfono, le había sorprendido que su ex esposa le hubiera hablado pero pensó que se trataba de Bella. Sin embargo, cuando ella le dio la noticia de la muerte de sus cuñados supo que era algo más. Ella le conto que su sobrina estaba sola y no tenía con quien quedarse ya que ella se encontraba ocupada y no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Él acepto que ella se fuera a Forks sin rechistar pues el quería mucho a su sobrina y la considera como a una hija más. Suspiro debía hablar con su hija solo esperaba que se lo tomara bien ya que últimamente la miraba muy feliz por su noviazgo con ese chico Cullen. Así que decidió que hablaría con ella:

Bella ¿Puedes bajar un segundo? Necesitamos hablar. Grito Charlie desde la sala

Bella que se encontraba acostada al lado de su novio se asustó un poco, Edward le sonrió y ella respondió

Ya voy papa solo dame un segundo. Dijo ella levantándose de la cama y viendo a su fabuloso novio que seguía acostado

¿Qué crees que quiera decirme? Dijo ella curiosa

No sé, pero está nervioso así que debe ser importante. Dijo el tranquilo

Ojala no sea nada sobre nosotros, no quisiera pelear con él. Dijo Bella seria

Tranquila no es sobre mí, es sobre otra persona pero mejor no lo hagas esperar. Dijo el levantándose de la cama, ella se paró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Está bien, ya voy. Dijo ella resignada

Te veo después. Dijo el saliendo de su cuarto por la ventana

Adiós Edward. Dijo ella con voz soñadora… amaba a su novio vampiro. Con esos pensamientos bajo a la sala donde su padre la esperaba como había dicho su novio nervioso… ¿Qué lo tendría así? Pensó ella

Allí estas ¿Tenemos que hablar? Dijo Charlie sin poder disimular su nerviosismo

¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Le paso algo a mama? Pregunto Bella preocupada

No tu madre está bien, ¿Recuerdas a tu prima Hermione? Empezó a decir Charlie

Si es la hija de Tía Jane ¿Pasa algo con ella? Pregunto Bella impaciente

Tus tíos murieron Bella y ella está sola. Así que desde mañana vivirá con nosotros. Dijo Charlie lo más calmado que pudo

No puede ser… Dijo Bella en parte estaba triste por la muerte de sus tíos pero el tener a su prima aquí no le agradaba mucho que digamos pero no podía hacer nada. Su padre tenía razón ella estaba sola en cambio ella tenía una familia que le iba a durar una eternidad.

¿Qué piensas Bella? Dijo su padre al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos

En que mi prima debe estar devastada. Mintió Bella

Lo sé es tan pequeña y frágil. Dijo Charlie triste

Papa si tenemos la misma edad. Dijo Bella rodando los ojos. –Bueno cuando iremos por ella. Dijo resignada

Mañana por la tarde llega su vuelo, necesito que la apoyes mucho Bella y que no la pierdas de vista. Dijo su padre serio

No te preocupes lo hare. Dijo ella cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda

Gracias es bueno contar con tu apoyo. Dijo Charlie tranquilo

De nada papa. Dijo ella más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Subió a su habitación y allí estaba su hermoso novio vampiro de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados

Edward. Dijo ella abrazándolo

¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Charlie? Dijo el soltándola

Pues nada, mis tíos han muerto y mi prima se quedara con nosotros desde mañana. Dijo Bella como si estuviera hablando del clima

¡Que eso es terrible! Dijo el preocupado

Si te refieres a que mi prima se quede con nosotros si es terrible. Dijo Bella con desprecio

¿Oye tan mal te llevas con ella para que no quieras que venga a vivir aquí? Dijo Edward extrañado de la actitud de Bella se suponía que ella era buena ¿o no? Pensó el castaño

¿Bromeas? La detesto es una sabelotodo insoportable, siempre la quisieron más que a mí, de hecho Charlie la adora. Dijo Bella molesta

Pero de seguro no es tan mala. Dijo Edward tratando de persuadirla

Tienes razón es peor… Es una creída, sabes que ha estudiado en un internado de los más prestigiosos en Londres y por eso se la vive alardeando. Dijo ella en tono de reproche

Está bien es mala, pero no te preocupes yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte. Dijo el abrazándola aunque no muy seguro de sus palabras

Tienes razón eres mío. Dijo ella orgullosa total su prima podía ser inteligente y todo lo demás pero ella tenía a toda una familia de vampiros y pronto ella también sería uno de ellos

Aja. Dijo el no tan contento con la expresión de ella, él no era ningún premio o trofeo por el cual competir

Vamos acompáñame a dormir. Dijo Bella jalándolo a la cama

Lo siento tengo reunión familiar. Mintió el

Entonces ve y me cuentas luego. Dijo ella besándolo y Edward se sintió algo extraño pero le correspondió el beso

Adiós Bella. Dijo el saliendo del cuarto

Adiós mi amor. Dijo ella sonriendo si él era suyo y así seria para siempre

Edward corrió a toda velocidad a su casa se sentía confundido y algo decepcionado por la actitud de Bella, cuando llego a su casa su familia salió a recibirlo y notaron su confusión.

¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Algún problema con Bella? Dijo Emmet preocupado

No ella está bien, es solo que su prima vendrá a quedarse con ella y Charlie desde mañana. Dijo Edward saliendo de sus pensamientos

Lo dices como si fuera malo. Dijo Alice extrañada. –Yo creo que es genial

Si de hecho es muy bueno así Bella podrá convivir con su prima. Dijo Carlisle igual de confundido que los demás

Ustedes no entienden, yo al principio también pensé eso pero Bella reacciono mal me dijo que ella era horrible y que la detestaba. Dijo Edward

Alguien peor que ella, lo dudo. Dijo Rosalie con ironía

¡Rosalie! La reprendieron todos menos Jasper que se mantenía en silencio, la rubia rodo los ojos

¿Qué? no me agrada. Dijo Rosalie tranquila. –Y aunque su prima sea como dices la familia es familia. Dijo ella en tono molesto

Tienes razón a la mejor reacciono mal, pero Bella no es así. Dijo Alice defendiendo a Bella

Alice tiene razón. Dijo Esme

Eso lo sabremos cuando la conozcamos. Dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez, todos asintieron y siguieron hablando de eso hasta altas horas de la noche. Edward estaba confundido por la actitud de Bella solo esperaba que Alice tuviera razón y todo fuera pasajero

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Madriguera…**_

Hermione trataba de sonreír e incluirse en la conversación que estaban teniendo sus mejores amigos con Luna y Neville, ya que los dos primeros al escuchar que su amiga se iría decidieron prepararle una fiesta de despedida. Ella se había negado al principio pero al ver que sus amigos no iban a acceder, acepto. Habían invitado a casi todo el mundo pensó la castaña. Pudo reconocer a la familia Weasley, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y otros amigos del colegio y algunos miembros de la orden de Fénix.

Hermione se sentía feliz por tener a todas estas personas a su lado pero sabía que cada uno lidiaba con su propio dolor y que ahora mismo todos fingían felicidad cuando en realidad estaban destruidos por dentro pues ella más que nadie sabía que en una guerra no hay un vencedor al contrario todos son perdedores. Sin embargo decidió olvidarlo y fingir por un momento al igual que todos.

Estas emocionada Mione ¡Tu prima debe ser genial! Dijo Luna con voz soñadora, la castaña hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa

La verdad es que ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien cuando niñas Luna. Dijo la castaña recordando que siempre se peleaban

De seguro lo pueden arreglar mírame a mí, Dursley y yo actuamos como familia ahora. Dijo Harry sonriéndole

Tienes razón, quizás ahora nuestra relación mejore. Dijo Hermione esperanzada

Y si no ella se lo pierde. Concluyo Ron haciendo reír a todos

Él tiene razón, ¿Bailas Hermy? Pregunto Neville extendiéndole una mano a la castaña

Soy una terrible bailarina, pero está bien. Dijo la castaña aceptando la mano de su amigo

Se entretuvo bailando unas 5 canciones con Neville y hasta bailo con sus mejores amigos recibiendo uno que otro pisotón de los dos pero tenía que admitirlo se divirtió mucho y sonrió sinceramente como hace mucho no lo hacía. La fiesta termino muy tarde y el trio de oro se quedó recogiendo el desorden.

¿Prometes que estarás en contacto? Dijo Harry en tono triste

Si promételo Mione. Dijo Ron en tono suplicante

Lo prometo, si Ron aprende a usar el teléfono. Propuso la castaña seria

¡Que estas bromeando! Esa cosa es peligrosa y si me traga, ¡Mione no me hagas eso, acaso quieres que me quede encerrado allí! Dijo el pelirrojo desesperado y asustado, haciendo reír al pelinegro y a la castaña

Eso no va a pasar, además Harry te enseñara ¿Verdad? Dijo Hermione viendo a Harry con su carita de cachorro

Por supuesto y si te pasa algo yo te ayudare. Dijo Harry risueño

Bien, lo hare por ti. Dijo el pelirrojo resignado y poniendo cara de niño regañado

Aww ven acá Ronnie. Dijo la castaña abrazándolo, él sonrió y estrecho a la castaña en sus brazos

Hey miren que me pongo celoso. Dijo Harry con cara de ofendido

No seas tonto, ven aquí. Dijo la castaña jalando a Harry uniéndolo al abrazo

Los Quiero chicos. Dijo la castaña aun abrazándolos

Y nosotros a ti Mione. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Y recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. Dijo el pelirrojo

Lo sé y lo mismo digo. Dijo ella, los tres se separaron poco a poco y se vieron a los ojos, definitivamente habían pasado por mucho juntos, sentían mucho el separarse pero era lo correcto

Es hora de descansar. Dijo Harry bostezando

Recuerda que te tienes que levantar temprano. Dijo Ron frotándose los ojos con sus manos

Está bien… Dijo la castaña hasta que una idea se le ocurrió. –Pero con una condición

¿Cuál? Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Que duerman conmigo esta noche. Dijo la castaña ellos asistieron y subieron a la habitación de Ron. La castaña se acomodó en medio de la cama la cual agrandaron con un hechizo y los chicos uno a cada lado de ella

Ron la abrazo por detrás y Harry puso una mano en la cintura de la castaña y la acomodo en su pecho como solía hacerlo cuando fueron a buscar los horrocruxes. No obstante, no es que tuvieran sentimientos románticos entre ellos más bien eran como hermanos y todas esas noches en las que tuvieron miedo y estaban solos esa era la forma de consolarse y recordar que siempre se tendrían entre ellos.

Buenas noches chicos. Dijo la castaña cerrándolos los ojos

Buenas noches Hermione. Dijeron Ron y Harry a coro

Los tres amigos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante contentos de que su amistad siguiera igual de fuerte y deseando que se mantuviera así por el resto de sus vidas, pues aunque los tres eran muy diferentes se complementaban entre si ya que como una frase muggle dice los extraños entre extraños se entienden ¿Verdad? Pues solos no eran nada pero juntos eran invencibles.

Los rayos del sol le dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo día y a una castaña, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro dormían plácidamente como hace mucho no lo hacían, ya que cuando dormían por separado solían tener pesadillas sobre la guerra sobretodo la castaña quien mucho antes de la muerte de sus padres ya tenía pesadillas en donde sus padres le decían que no la perdonaban por borrarles la memoria y otras veces soñaba como Bellatrix la torturaba hasta la muerte. Sin embargo esa noche solo tuvo sueños hermosos como cuando era niña y cuando abrió lentamente los ojos una sonrisa sincera adorno sus labios pues la visión de sus mejores amigos dormidos era divertida y tierna a la vez.

Su amigo pelirrojo estaba recostado en su pecho y daba pequeños ronquidos a los que ella ya se había a acostumbrado. Por otro lado su amigo pelinegro la tenía abrazada por la cintura y su respiración la sentía en su frente sonrió. Era una chica afortunada de tener amigos como ellos. Recordó como había empezado su amistad y como ellos la habían aceptado tal como era, como la habían defendido de los demás, además de como ella los aprendió a conocer y querer al mismo tiempo. Se sintió muy orgullosa de ser la única que conocía verdaderamente a estos ya hombres que dormían a su lado. Cada uno era especial y único para ella: Harry por ejemplo era tierno y dulce con ella, siempre sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor y le daba consejos siempre que ella se sentía perdida. Ron en cambio era obstinado y algo sobreprotector con ella pero siempre sabia como sacarle una sonrisa y era una de las personas más leales que ella conocía, sonrió de nuevo y decidió que era hora de levantarlos.

Primero levanto un poco el rostro para alcanzar la frente de su amigo pelinegro y deposito un pequeño beso en ella, el pelinegro sonrió y soltó un gruñido de protesta, ella soltó una pequeña risita y le dio un beso en cada mejía, el pelinegro abrió los ojos poco a poco y depositó un pequeño beso en la nariz de la castaña ella sonrió e hizo un pequeño puchero.

¿Sabes extrañaba esta forma de despertar? Dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole ampliamente a la castaña

Yo también sabes incluso extraña oír los ronquidos de Ron. Dijo la castaña soltando un pequeña risita

Hablando de Ron porque no lo despertamos como la el día que fuimos a Gringrotts. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada

Eres malo Harry Potter ¿Pero está bien? Dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada cómplice al pelinegro

Por los viejos tiempos… Dijo Harry

Por los viejos tiempos… Repitió ella

Lista, 1… 2… y 3… Dijo el pelinegro y lo que paso después paso en cuestión de segundos ambos saltaron encima del pelirrojo haciendo que este soltara un grito aterrado y luego uno de dolor al ser aplastado por sus mejores amigos quienes se empezaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

Jajaja que gracioso…. ¡Quítense de encima! Dijo el pelirrojo casi sin aire pero enojado.

Jajaja viste su cara… Decía Harry.

Jajaja… su grito parecía como si tratásemos de matarlo… Dijo Hermione entre risas.

Si muy graciosos, ahora ¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA! Grito el pelirrojo furioso, la castaña y el pelinegro rieron con más fuerza pero hicieron caso y se quitaron

Ya no te enojes Ronnie. Dijo Hermione tratando de no reírse.

Si no te enojes RONNIE. Dijo Harry imitando la voz melosa de su amiga.

Esto no se queda así… Dijo Ron para acto seguido tirarle una almohada a Harry en la cara y así fue como se desato una guerra de cojines en la que el pelirrojo se intentó vengar de sus amigos y ellos solo trataban de protegerse. El pelinegro tratando de detener los cojines y la castaña usando a Harry como escudo humano, los tres reían como locos y terminaron rendidos en la cama

Wow prométeme que no lo volvemos a hacer… Dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Harry quien asintió rápidamente.

Eso, porque si no la próxima vez no seré tan bondadoso… Dijo Ron serio para luego reír.

No sabía que fueses tan vengativo. Dijo Harry riendo.

¡Que! no soy bueno en las mañanas… Dijo el pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros a lo que los tres rieron hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a una pelirroja algo celosa pues envidiaba un poco la amistad de esos tres pero sobretodo que la castaña tuviera esa conexión con su hermano pero sobretodo con el pelinegro.

El desayuno está listo… Mamá dice que bajen. Dijo Ginny en un tono seco y frio.

Ya vamos. Dijeron los tres a unísono parándose de la cama y empezando a arreglarse ignorando el tono de la pelirroja.

Bien, los esperamos abajo… Dijo ella saliendo hecha una furia al ser ignorada olímpicamente por esos tres.

Treinta minutos después bajaron los tres al comedor ya bañados y cambiados por insistencia de la castaña ya que esta sabía que si lo hacían después no saldrían a tiempo para el aeropuerto. Desayunaron alegres y platicaron de todo recordando viejos tiempos con nostalgia y por primera vez en meses hubieron muchas risas sinceras por parte de todos hasta de George quien no aguanto la risa al oír como habían despertado al pelirrojo. Una hora después salieron rumbo al aeropuerto la familia Weasley a excepción de Bill y Charlie; Harry, Hermione y la tía de esta última en el aeropuerto. Los primeros estaban emocionados por conocer los aparatos voladores gigantes como ellos le decían. El tiempo pasó volando y la hora de que la castaña subiera al avión llego.

Aquí está el boleto querida, Te quiero y promete que iras a verme al menos una vez. Dijo la tía de la castaña abrazándola.

Te lo prometo y gracias por esto. Dijo Hermione sonriéndole sincera, luego camino hacia los padres de su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

Cuídate pequeña, Te extrañaremos. Dijo la Señora Weasley abrazándola fuerte.

Yo también la extrañare Señora Weasley y gracias por todo. Dijo Hermione empezando a soltar lágrimas.

Recuerda que siempre serás parte de la familia. Dijo el Señor Weasley abrazándola.

Y ustedes que son como unos padres para mí. Dijo la castaña correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Pórtate bien castaña y si te portas mal invita. Dijo George haciendo reír a la castaña.

Está bien lo hare, Te quiero George. Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla

Yo también pequeña sabelotodo. Dijo el soltándola y sonriendo sincero.

Te extrañare mucho Hermy. Dijo Ginny pues aunque le tuviera algo de envidia a la castaña la extrañaría pues también era su amiga.

Y yo a ti Gin, prométeme que cuidaras a Harry. Le dijo esto último en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara, la pelirroja asintió y enrojeció al instante.

Lo hare y tu prométeme que me escribirás. Dijo la pelirroja llorando, la castaña asintió y se separó de ella, suspiro ahora iba la parte más difícil.

Ronnie. Dijo la castaña corriendo a los brazos del pelirrojo haciendo que este casi se cayera.

Mione, Te extrañare mi pequeña ¿Quién me regañara y me sacara de apuros con las tareas? Dijo Ron tratando de no llorar cosa que no logro.

Hay Ron, Te extrañare prométeme que te portaras bien y que trataras de ser aplicado en tus estudios. Dijo la castaña llorando sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

No te prometo nada. Dijo él riendo

Está bien. Dijo Hermione soltándolo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ven aquí pequeña… Dijo Harry tomándola entre sus brazos y levantándola del piso le dio unas cuantas vueltas y la bajo.

Harry, Mi pelinegro favorito… Dijo la castaña llorando y apretándolo mucho.

Oye te iremos a visitar y te extrañare todos los días linda lo prometo. Dijo Harry levantándole el rostro y depositando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

También prometo extrañarte siempre tontito. Dijo ella besando la nariz del pelinegro haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Si necesitas algo, estaré disponible para lo que quieras linda. Dijo Harry con un tono que solo usaba con ella pues para él era como una hermana menor a la que amaba y consentía.

Lo sé y te amo por eso guapo. Dijo la castaña sonriéndole y besándole ambas mejías

Si no los conociera diría que están enamorados. Dijo Ron entre divertido y celoso.

Ven aquí, que a ti también te amo Ronnie. Dijo Hermione jalándolo y uniéndolo al abrazo, el hizo un puchero pero aceptó gustoso y abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos. Los tres lloraban ya que era la primera vez que se separaban por mucho tiempo y porque sabían que juntos se apoyaban y que estando separados no era lo mismo pero era lo mejor al menos por ahora.

Te extrañaremos pequeña. Dijeron Ron y Harry rompiendo el abrazo y viendo a la castaña a los ojos

Yo también los extrañare mucho mis niños. Dijo la castaña en tono dulce mientras acariciaba las mejías de sus mejores amigos, hermanos y confidentes.

Los demás miraban la escena con enternecidos pues sabían que la amistad de esos tres era indestructible y que iba más allá de todo. Los Señores Weasley los miraban orgullosos pues a los tres los querían como si fuesen sus hijos, George los miraba con alegría y nostalgia pues entendía el cariño que se tenían esos tres pues él quería así a su gemelo aunque ellos no eran tan melosos pensó, entendía la conexión entre esos tres. Y pues Ginny no sabía si estar enternecida, alegre o furiosa pues aunque ella sabía que Harry y Hermione se querían como hermanos no podía evitar ponerse celosa de la castaña pues Harry nunca era tan tierno con ella como lo era con Hermione y también estaba el factor en que ella jamás entendería a Harry como la castaña lo haría y a pesar de todo no podía odiarla por eso pues ella había sido su mejor amiga también y además la había ayudado con Harry así que estaba confundida.

 _El vuelo 305, a Forks Washington está a punto de despegar se le invita a los pasajeros que aún no han subido que aborden…_

Creo que es hora irme, Los quiero a todos. Dijo la castaña no sin antes darles un último abrazo a sus mejores amigos, camino hacia la entrada del avión y entrego su boleto y antes de entrar se volteo y se despidió con la mano de los que eran su familia.

Una vez adentro busco su asiento y vio a una chica de su edad quien estaba leyendo un libro de arquitectura se sentó junto a ella y esta le sonrió. Empezaron a hablar y se hicieron amigas casi al instante esta le conto que vivía en Forks pero había estado en casa de su abuela pues esta se había enfermado pero ahora que estaba mejor había regresado. La chica se llamaba Andrea y por lo que le conto estudiaba segundo año de bachillerato y le gustaba leer y dibujar, la castaña le conto sobre su parentesco con los Swan y que ahora iba a vivir con su tío, ella le respondió que los conocía y que su tío era amigo de su papá. La castaña le confeso que también le gustaba leer, pero era mejor en ciencias porque dibujando era un desastre, entre platicas y risas se quedaron dormidas no sin antes ver el océano que parecía sin límite desde la ventanilla.


	3. Bienvenida a Forks

_**Disclaimer: Estos universos y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Bienvenida a Forks**_

Los destellos del sol despertaron a una muy soñolienta y desorientada castaña quien casi al instante abrió los ojos alarmada de estar en un destino no identificado hasta que recordó su actual situación se relajó, acomodándose un poco en su asiento. Miro a su compañera de al lado quien aún dormía plácidamente. Sonrió, le recordaba un poco a Luna con esa mirada soñadora y su cabello rubio aunque si lo pensaba bien Luna era un poco más extraña pero desde quinto año se llevaban mejor de hecho se había convertido en una buena amiga junto con Ginny y ahora hasta extrañaría oírla hablar de sus creaturas extrañas. Se sentía algo nerviosa de estar lejos del mundo mágico y tener que fingir ser una muggle común y corriente pero pensó que era la mejor manera de superar la muerte de sus padres y la guerra. Solo esperaba que los demás también lo hicieran y que algún día pudieran vivir en paz, la voz de la aeromoza la saco de sus pensamientos….

 _Por favor abrochen sus cinturones que estamos a punto de aterrizar y gracias por viajar con nosotros…._

Ya llegamos… Dijo una soñolienta Andrea despertando.

Eso parece dormilona. Dijo la castaña en broma.

¡Quien habla! estoy segura que tú también te acabas de levantar y ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Dijo la rubia en tono de reproche.

Tienes razón no soy la indicada para hablar. Dijo Hermione dándose por vencida, la rubia sonrió con superioridad y asintió recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña.

¿Qué te parece si paso por ti mañana para ir a la escuela así no te sientes tan sola? Dijo la rubia contenta de haber encontrado a una nueva amiga.

No lo sé a lo mejor mi tío me vaya a dejar… Dijo Hermione no muy segura.

Naaa, Bella tiene su propio auto pero no lo usa porque su novio la va dejar y traer siempre. Dijo la rubia como si eso explicara todo.

Bueno en ese caso, acepto. Dijo Hermione algo extrañada de que su prima tuviera novio sobretodo porque si lo pensaba bien ese era el primero del que oía hablar.

Está bien pasare a las 6: 30 am por tu casa y nos iremos juntas. Dijo Andrea sonriéndole

Creo que es hora de bajar. Dijo Hermione al ver como las personas empezaban a bajar del avión, la rubia asintió y empezaron a bajar.

 _ **Mientras Tanto…**_

Bella se encontraba muy nerviosa hacia media hora que habían llegado al aeropuerto y el nerviosismo de volver a ver a su prima no la dejaba tranquila. Solo esperaba que ella no haya cambiado demasiado como cuando tenían diez años y su prima tenía el pelo enmarañado y los dientes de castor. Sonrió con maldad ¡Si ella siempre había sido más bonita que su prima! Sin embargo en conocimiento su prima la vencía con facilidad y no era que le disgustara no ser tan lista pero el que sus tíos y sus padres la felicitaran y la pusieran a ella de ejemplo ante todo el mundo eso si lograra sacarla de sus casillas.

Su mirada se posó en su padre quien esperaba muy pacientemente a su parecer. Estaba parado con su mirada fija en el cielo, ella también vio el cielo y un avión se acercaba, suspiro esperaba que nada saliera mal. Que su querida y odiosa prima no alterara su nueva vida. Ella no podía venir y quitarle lo que tenía aquí, por fin tenía una familia, un novio que la amaba e iba a ser inmortal muy pronto de eso estaba segura ya que se lo había propuesto, y una vez ella se proponía algo lo conseguía fuera lo que fuera y costase lo que costase.

Pudo ver como el avión aterrizaba y el nerviosísimo volvió. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar toda clase de pensamientos negativos total casi siempre que se enfrentaba con su prima estaban el territorio de su prima pero ahora que ella se preparara porque estaba en su territorio y lo defendería a capa y espada.

Las personas comenzaron a bajar del avión, vio a su padre sonreír a su lado seguramente se moría por ver a su prima. Su mirada exploraba a todas las personas hasta que vio algo que la dejo helada… allí estaba su prima ¡Pero que rayos no era como la recordaba! Ahora en vez de tener el pelo horroroso sus rizos bien formados caían suavemente por su espalda y su cabello parecía casi dorado. Su piel estaba más dorada y sus dientes estaban de tamaño normal pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la ropa ya que esta usaba un bello vestido negro un poco antes de las rodillas con un bordado negro en la parte superior que escondía su escote en forma de corazón definitivamente no era como lo esperaba un bufido de profundo resentimiento salió de su garganta.

Hermione también quedo algo impresionada al ver a su prima quien según ella la fulminaba con la mirada. Ella no entendía muy bien su reacción pensó que podían arreglar sus diferencias pero al ver a Bella lanzándole dagas por ojos se dio cuenta de equivocada que había estado con esa suposición. Pudo ver el brillo desafiante en la mirada de su prima pero todo quedo olvidado al ver a su tío Charlie tan feliz de verla. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña soltó sus maletas y corrió a abrazarlo, él la recibió contento entre sus brazos ya que era su sobrina favorita.

Tío Charlie. Dijo muy emocionada la castaña soltándose del abrazo de su tío.

Pero si es mi pequeña Herms, ¡Solo mírate pequeña! ¡Cómo has crecido y estas tan hermosa! Dijo Charlie admirando a su sobrina favorita la cual era una hija para él.

Y que hay de ti tío, solo mírate el Comisario Swan. Dijo ella igual de emocionada señalando la placa de policía de su tío.

No puedo creer lo hermosa que te has puesto si cuando te vi por última vez eras tan pequeña. Dijo Charlie sincero acariciando el rostro de su sobrina.

Y tú eras solo un policía más y mírate ahora todo un jefe. Dijo Hermione sonriendo radiante pero esa conexión se rompió al escuchar el resoplido de su prima quien la miraba con resentimiento.

Hola Bella. Dijo la castaña fingiendo felicidad.

Hola Hermione. Dijo Bella disimulando su enojo y procedió a abrazar a su prima no sin antes susurrarle algo que dejo helada a la castaña _"Nada ha cambiado entre nosotras eso recuérdalo siempre"_ Dijo casi en un susurro para que solo Hermione oyera, la castaña suspiro pero también susurro _"No te preocupes prima eso jamás se me olvida"_ Dijo Hermione en tono retador las dos se soltaron y se miraron desafiantes cosa que pasó desapercibida por Charlie quien fue a buscar las maletas de la castaña.

Que les parece si vamos a comer algo de seguro la Pequeña Herms tiene mucha hambre. Dijo cariñosamente Charlie cosa que molesto más a Bella ya que sabía que ese tono solo lo usaba con su prima.

Tienes razón estoy muerta de hambre. Dijo Hermione sobando su estómago.

Vamos entonces. Dijo Charlie guiándolas a la patrulla.

Después de guardar las maletas en el auto Charlie condujo a su restaurante favorito, Hermione sonrió nostálgica hace unos diez años que no veía ese lugar en donde a su parecer hacían la mejor hamburguesa de pollo del mundo. Sus tripas sonaron alegres, sabedoras del banquete que se darían pronto y su tío río adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña. Ella hizo un puchero como cuando pequeña mientras que Bella no dejaba su cara de molestia.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas y una señora de piel morena se acercó a saludarlos.

Buenos Días, Charlie, Bella y ¿Quién esta bella muchacha que los acompaña? Pregunto la señora sonriente.

No puedo creer que no se acuerde de mí, Martha si soy fanática su hamburguesa de pollo. Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Oh pero si es la pequeña Hermione, estas tan grande y bonita cielo. Dijo la mujer en tono cariñoso que a Hermione le recordaba a Molly Weasley.

Y usted no ha cambiado mucho. Dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a Martha.

Sabes cariño estas muy delgada te traeré una gran hamburguesa de pollo ¿Qué opinas? Dijo la mujer con cariño.

Por favor de hecho, extrañaba su comida. Dijo ella muy hambrienta.

Y ustedes ¿Lo de siempre? Pregunto la mujer viendo a Bella y a Charlie ambos asintieron y la mujer se fue.

¿Y cómo has estado pequeña? Dijo en tono delicado Charlie.

Pues lo mejor que puedo Tío, No les mentiré ha sido muy difícil asimilar la muerte de mis padres pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigos fue un poco más soportable. Dijo la castaña en tono triste.

Eso debió haber sido terrible, ¿Pero qué pasó tu tía no me explico nada? Dijo Charlie algo curioso, la castaña suspiro y se perdió en los recuerdos no podía decirles la verdad, que ellos habían muerto por su culpa. Así que decidió inventar una historia que sonara más o menos convincente.

Fue en un accidente de coche, al parecer los frenos fallaron y el auto se deslizo por la calle y empezó a dar vueltas. Los doctores dicen que murieron por el impacto aunque es imposible saberlo con certeza. Dijo Hermione triste y algo culpable por mentirles.

¿Y dónde estabas tú en ese momento? Dijo Bella algo resentida pero en realidad quería saber sobre la muerte de sus tíos.

Yo, y-o. Tartamudeo la castaña. –Estaba en el internado estudiando faltaba un mes para las vacaciones cuando ocurrió el accidente y el director me aviso una semana después. Dijo la castaña sintiéndose infeliz por mentir tan descaradamente pero no le quedaba de otra.

Lo siento. Dijo Bella sincera pues aunque no quisiera a la castaña sus tíos habían sido como unos padres para ella.

No se preocupen, estoy bien. Dijo la castaña tratando de restarle importancia aunque solo el recuerdo le hacía volver a sentir ese dolor en su pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar que no había sentido desde que encontró a sus padres muertos.

No estás sola pequeña ahora estamos contigo. Dijo su tío Charlie tomando la mano de la castaña en un gesto de cariño su prima solo atino a asentir.

Lo sé y se los agradezco tío. Creo que si no estuvieran ustedes y mis amigos estaría destrozada y no lograría superarlo. Dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir, ella inútilmente intento limpiárselas mientras que su prima por primera vez sintió compasión por la castaña pues no sabría qué hacer si ella estuviera en su situación.

Todo mejorara. Dijo Bella seria.

Eso espero. Dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

Hubieran seguido hablando pero la camarera llego con sus pedidos, empezaron a comer casi al instante evitando las conversaciones y quedándose en silencio cosa que la castaña agradeció ya que no quería seguir hablando de sus padres pero sobre todo no quería seguir mintiendo.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la casa de los Swan. Charlie logro sacar conversación con la castaña quien después se sintió mejor y hablo tranquilamente. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba mucho la compañía de su tío y estaba segura que si ponía de su parte su relación con su prima mejoraría.

Hermione quedo impresionada de la casa de su tío ya que a pesar de los años todo parecía igual a excepción que uno que otro cambio. Su tío la guio al cuarto de huéspedes no era muy grande pero estaba bien para ella. Tenía una cama matrimonial en medio de la habitación, una mesa de noche junto a la cama, un escritorio nuevo cosa que agradeció ya que necesitaba una mesa de trabajo. Además su tío había agregado un estante para sus libros sabiendo su afición a ellos. El color de la habitación era crema y las cortinas eran color cielo e iban acorde a la decoración cosa que le hizo pensar que otra persona intervino, contaba con un pequeño baño con regadera cosa que le gusto ya que prefería las duchas y después de la guerra las prefería frías.

Sé que es algo pequeño… Empezó Charlie

Es perfecto. Dijo la castaña

Me alegra que te haya gustado, puedes hacer los cambios que quieras pero ahora debes descansar ¿Quieres bajar a ver televisión conmigo? Dijo Charlie

Gracias por todo, y si me gustaría solo si vemos el programa de policías que tanto te gustaba cuando pequeña. Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Eso era justo lo que tenía en mente. Dijo Charlie emocionado de tener a alguien que compartiera con él cosas como esas ya que con Bella tenía una relación muy escasa.

Pues vamos, me muero por ver que caso resolveremos primero. Dijo la castaña jalando del brazo a su tío.

¿Vienes cariño? Dijo Charlie a Bella.

Lo siento, tengo planes con Edward. Dijo Bella rápidamente

Está bien, solo vuelve temprano ¿De acuerdo? Dijo su padre resignado pues no podía hacer nada en contra del noviazgo de su hija sobretodo porque siempre que el sugería o intervenía en esa relación ella se molestaba.

De acuerdo. Dijo Bella subiendo a su cuarto y sacando su celular. Necesitaba salir de esa casa rápido antes que se volviera loca, marco los números y una voz aterciopelada le respondió.

 _Hola Bella ¿Estas bien?_

 _Hola amor si estoy bien pero necesito que vengas por mí. Dijo Bella sonando algo desesperada._

 _¿Paso algo? Pregunto el castaño preocupado._

 _Nada es solo que si sigo aquí un minuto más enloquezco. Dijo ella con dramatismo._

 _Está bien en 10 minutos paso a buscarte._

 _Ok, Te amo._

 _Y yo a ti._

La llamada se cortó y Bella se empezó a preparar para su cita se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa morada. Se miró al espejo si se miraba bien y no es que ella fuera una experta de hecho no le gustaba ser tan superficial pero por primera vez quiso estar perfecta para su novio. A los 10 minutos tocaron la puerta y oyó a su padre levantarse a abrir, ella bajo como rayo y vio a su novio esperándola en la puerta. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y a despedirse con rapidez cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Al salir se sintió más relajada sobretodo porque Edward no había conocido a su prima. Cuando ambos se subieron al auto ella no lo dejo hablar si no que le tomo el rostro y lo beso. Él respondió queriendo sentir algo que no fuera hambre como antes pero nada paso cosa que lo extraño. Diez minutos después ya estaban en el bosque más específicamente en el pasto acostados.

Gracias por sacarme de esa casa. Dijo Bella viendo el cielo el cual se encontraba poblado de estrellas.

De nada, supongo… Dijo Edward no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Sabes pensé que ella había cambiado pero no está igual de insoportable que siempre. Dijo Bella tratando de desahogarse.

No te parece muy precipitado sacar esas conclusiones sobre todo con lo que le paso. Dijo Edward serio.

Eso intento, pero desde que llego no ha dejado de acaparar a Charlie. Dijo Bella resentida.

Vamos, a lo mejor solo lo extrañaba mucho. Dijo Edward tratando de defender a la castaña.

No la justifiques ¿Quieres? Ella siempre ha sido a así y lo único que ha cambiado es que siento pena por ella. Dijo Bella molesta porque SU novio defendiera a su prima.

Está bien si tú lo dices. Dijo él aunque se sintió confundido ya que nunca había oído a Bella hablar así. Una nueva imagen de ella se estaba formando en su cabeza y no le gustaba.

Pasaron mucho tiempo observando el cielo hasta muy adentrada la noche y Edward decidió que era hora de llevarla a casa. Al llegar a la residencia de los Swan. Edward volvió a sentir ese maravilloso olor de nuevo, estaba seguro que no había olido nada mejor en el mundo y estaba casi seguro que ese olor pertenecía a la prima de su amada. Era un olor delicioso una mescla muy peculiar olía a vainilla, manzana y un toque que aún no lograba distinguir y se sintió hipnotizado. Solo logro salir de su trance cuando el padre de Bella abrió la puerta

Ya era hora, Llegas a tiempo para terminar de ver la 5 temporada con Herms y conmigo. Dijo Charlie emocionado y evitando olímpicamente a Edward.

No creo que sea lo mejor, además estoy muy cansada, estaré en mi cuarto. Dijo Bella lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Edward.

Como gustes hija. Dijo su padre encogiendo los hombros. Esa actitud extraño mucho a Edward ya que se notaba que el padre de su novia estaba feliz tanto que ni siquiera había insistido y no lo había regañado como solía hacer.

Estaré en mi cuarto, Adiós Edward. Dijo Bella besando la mejía de Edward y susurrándole un "Nos vemos arriba"

Adiós Bella. Dijo él. Una vez se cerró la puerta corrió hasta la ventana de Bella y entro por la ventana, Bella estaba sentada en su cama esperándolo.

Hola de nuevo. Dijo Bella haciendo un espacio para que él se sentara.

Hola, al parecer tu padre está muy feliz. Dijo Edward sentándose a su lado.

Si sabes que es lo irónico que hace mucho que no lo veía así. Dijo Bella. –De hecho desde que mi prima no nos visitaba. Dijo Bella con la mirada perdida

No te preocupes es solo que ellos comparten pasatiempos es todo, tu padre siempre te querrá más a ti. Dijo Edward tratando de reconfortarla.

No lo creo, pero es normal siempre me he llevado mejor con mi madre, con Charlie nuestra relación siempre ha sido a distancia. Dijo Bella restándole importancia.

Si seguro es eso. Dijo Edward tratando de entenderla.

Mientras tanto Hermione se reía a todo pulmón de la cara de su tío. Llevaban más de 6 horas viendo episodios de La ley y El Orden. Su tío y ella apostaban quien era el culpable de cada caso y la castaña había aplastado a su tío con facilidad, reía como hace nunca lo hacía. De hecho hacia tanto que no hacía algo tan simple como sentarse a ver televisión con un familiar y reír, una parte de ella lo extrañaba y se sentía agradecida de tener a su tío con ella.

Bien señorita detective, es hora de ir a dormir. Dijo Charlie apagando el televisor.

Está bien, mal perdedor ya voy. Dijo la castaña riéndose.

Oye fue solo suerte. Dijo su tío riendo.

Como cada vez que jugamos. Dijo ella con ironía.

Sabes que ¡Exijo la revancha el próximo fin de semana! Dijo Charlie fingiendo estar ofendido.

Pues bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Dijo la castaña encogiendo los hombros.

Está bien, pero ahora debes descansar sobretodo porque mañana inicias en tu nueva escuela. Dijo Charlie tomando las manos de la castaña en señal de apoyo.

Es cierto, después de tanto lo había olvidado. Dijo la castaña sincera.

Si quieres te puedes quedar en casa mañana y empezar hasta el martes. Dijo él pensando en que quizás ella estuviera cansada

No es necesario estoy bien, además si me quedo mucho tiempo sola tal vez me deprima. La escuela me ayudara a distraerme un poco. Dijo Hermione muy segura de sus palabras pues iba a ser muy interesante volver a la escuela muggle sería un reto que ella estaba dispuesta a vencer.

Esa es mi pequeña Herms, entonces a la cama. Dijo el jalándola al cuarto.

No sin mi beso de buenas noches. Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

Ok tu ganas, Buenas Noches pequeña. Dijo Charlie dándole un beso en la frente.

Buenas noches Tío Charlie. Dijo Hermione besándolo en la mejía.

Subió a la habitación y se puso el pijama pero antes de ir a dormir decidió llamar a Harry para contarle que ya estaba en Forks y que los extrañaba mucho, saco su celular y llamo a su amigo pelinegro.

 _Hola Harry. Dijo la castaña contenta._

 _Hola Mione ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Estás contenta? Pregunto muy rápido el pelinegro._

 _Tranquilo guapo, estoy bien, mi tío me trata bien, mi prima hace el intento y si estoy feliz. Dijo ella risueña y tratando de responder todas la preguntas del pelinegro._

 _Estaba tan preocupado ¡Sabías que debías llamar inmediatamente! Estuve a punto de aparecerme en Forks para ver que estabas bien. Dijo Harry en tono de reproche._

 _Ya papá estoy bien sí. Es solo que el tiempo paso volando y no me di cuenta ¿Me perdonas? Dijo la castaña usando su tono de niña regañada y Harry pudo jurar que tenía su cara de súplica, suspiro y dijo._

 _Bien, te perdono, no sé cómo lo haces… siempre logras convérseme. Dijo Harry derrotado._

 _Es porque me quieres demasiado igual que yo a ti. Dijo Hermione inocente._

 _Aja, yo más creo que es porque eres una tramposa. Dijo el tratando de sonar molesto y la castaña estaba segura que le había sacado la lengua._

 _Puede ser, pero aun así me quieres ¿Verdad? Dijo Hermione en tono dulce._

 _Temo que sí. Dijo él riendo._

 _¿Y Ron? Pregunto la castaña._

 _Pues está aquí a mi lado, mirándome como si estuviera loco, ¿Quieres hablar con él? Dijo el pelinegro riendo._

 _Si pásamelo. Dijo Hermione divertida ya que podía imaginarse la cara de su pelirrojo amigo._

 _HOLA MIONE ¿ME ESCUCHAS? Grito el pelirrojo._

 _Si Ron, pero no grites ¿Quieres?, solo habla normal. Dijo la castaña regañándolo._

 _Bien, me escuchas. Dijo Ron usando su tono normal._

 _Si Ronald te escucho. Dijo Hermione como si hablara con un niño pequeño._

 _Bien y segura que no estas atrapada en esta cosa. Dijo el pelirrojo preocupado._

 _No Ron tranquilo no estoy atrapada, ¿Me has extrañado? Pregunto Hermione tratando de no reírse de las ideas de su amigo._

 _Mucho, Mione ¡Nadie me ha regañado por comer demasiado! Lo he extrañado ¿sabes? Dijo el pelirrojo serio, la castaña rio muy fuerte y pudo oír como Harry se reía también._

 _Si yo también extrañe regañarte, pelirrojo comelón. Dijo Hermione nostálgica._

 _Pero tranquila, no será por mucho verdad. Dijo Ron tratando de restarle importancia._

 _No lo sé Ron, tal vez vaya en navidad a visitarlos. Dijo la castaña triste._

 _Te quiero mucho Mione. Dijo el pelirrojo dándole a entender que siempre tendría su apoyo._

 _Lo se Ron y yo también te quiero tontito. Dijo Hermione._

 _Ok, te pasare a Harry que esta cosa me da miedo, y te extrañamos pequeña sabelotodo. Dijo Ron a modo de despedida._

 _Está bien y también los extraño mucho. Salúdame a todos y diles que estoy bien. Dijo Hermione despidiéndose del pelirrojo, la castaña oyó un ruido extraño y después escucho la voz de Harry en el teléfono._

 _Ron sobrevivió a su primera llamada ¿No es genial? Lo que nos haces hacer por ti. Dijo el pelinegro riendo_

 _No seas malo tonto y cuídate. Dijo Hermione en tono mandón_

 _Está bien mi señora, tú también cuídate y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. Dijo Harry._

 _Está bien, Adiós Harry._

 _Adiós Hermy. Dijo Harry cariñoso._

Hermione corto la llamada y sonrió pero de repente sintió como si algo o alguien intentaba tener acceso a su mente. Y rápidamente levanto sus barreras de oclumancia. Segundos después esa sensación desapareció. A lo mejor no era nada pero era mejor prevenir pensó la castaña. Un poco más tranquila fue directo a su maleta y saco su varita. Se había prometido usarla solo en emergencias pero no quería arreglar su ropa a lo muggle porque se tardaría una eternidad, así que con un movimiento de varita su ropa se ordenó en el closet. También saco sus libros muggles y los ordeno en la estantería, metió algunos objetos personales en el baño y en una parte de su maleta venia su baúl donde tenía todos sus artefactos mágicos y sus libros de magia, los redujo y creo un pequeño cajón oculto en el escritorio donde metió el baúl, ya la decoración la dejaría para mañana después de su primer día de escuela ya que el sueño la estaba venciendo. Así que se cepillo los dientes y se metió en la cama la cual encontró muy cómoda y suave, lo que contribuyó a que rápidamente se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo.

Llevaba dos horas desde que había entrado a la habitación de Bella y una hora desde que esta se había dormido. Durante todos ese tiempo su mente no dejaba de jugarle una mala pasada pues a había algo extraño en la prima de Bella. Había escuchado su voz cuando entro al cuarto y le pareció muy dulce. Escucho su extraña llamada, su hermosa y melodiosa risa. Una parte de él se sintió algo entrometido pero tenía cierta curiosidad pero sin duda después de que ella termino su llamada se confundió aún más y su curiosidad aumento ya que ella parecía una chica buena y dulce que quería mucho a sus amigos, aunque no le gustó nada que a uno de ellos le dijera guapo, pero no era la mala persona que dijo Bella. Y allí estaban esas dudas que todavía le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Así que se soltó poco a poco de Bella y decidió esperar a conocerla por la mañana pero cuando abrió la ventana del cuarto de Bella pudo ver que la de _ella_ estaba entreabierta y le gano la curiosidad así que entro para conocer a la dueña de ese maravilloso olor.

La recamara estaba muy bien ordenada y todo estaba en total silencio a excepción de la rítmica respiración de la castaña. Él se acercó lentamente a la cama y la imagen que se encontró fue la más hermosa que haya visto jamás. Allí postrada despreocupadamente estaba la dueña de esa melodiosa voz. Ella estaba boca arriba, tenía una mano en su pecho y la otra colgando. Observo su rostro y sus facciones. Y le pareció lo más dulce y delicado del mundo. Se deleitó con sus parpados cerrados y sus grandes pestañas. Admiro su pequeña nariz y sus labios rosados en forma de corazón. Su cabello castaño claro se regaba en la almohada y desprendía un olor a fresas, pudo ver su piel dorada y le pareció que se miraba tan real y viva que una parte de él quiso que ella abriera sus ojos para perderse en ellos. Otra parte un poco más alocada quiso probar esos labios entreabiertos y comprobar si su sabor era tan exquisito como su olor pero entonces vio como ella empezaba a moverse frenéticamente y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, suspiro e intento ver que soñaba pero no pudo ¡si definitivamente ella era especial! y por un reflejo involuntario acaricio la mejía de la castaña quien al sentir el contacto frio se estremeció pero dejo de moverse. El no pudo controlarse más y se acercó a su cuello aspirando su perfume, pudo ver como ella sonreía entre sueños. Haciendo que un sentimiento muy intenso se apoderara de él…. El deseo poder besarla hasta que ella no recordara su nombre. Pero entonces el rostro de Bella apareció en su mente, recordándole que no era correcto tener ese tipo de pensamientos y que tenía novia. Un poco molesto consigo mismo se alejó a regañadientes de Hermione, pero entonces se sintió vacío como si algo le faltara. Sin embargo decidió lo ignorarlo. Salió muy rápido del cuarto antes que hiciera una tontería de la que se arrepentiría después pero antes de ir a su auto, dirigió por última vez su vista hacia la habitación de la castaña y susurro "Bienvenida a Forks Mione" ya que ese era el nombre que había escuchado en la llamada y uno que estaba seguro no olvidaría jamás.


	4. Volviendo a la escuela muggle

_**Disclaimer: Estos universos y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Volviendo a la escuela muggle**_

 _Ella se encontraba en un bosque o eso era lo que había podido distinguir las milésimas de segundos que puedo inspeccionar. Podía sentir la humedad de los arboles a su alrededor. Así como a lo lejos oía el canto de las aves pero no tenía tiempo para eso, la perseguían. Sentía como su respiración estaba muy agitada y su corazón la latía a mil por hora. Sin embargo no podía detenerse. No cuando oía unos pasos veloces acercándose cada vez más. Pudo ver como rayos rojos y verdes volaban en su dirección y los esquivaba casi de milagro a todos, mientras intentaba recordar algún hechizo que la salvara de esto o algún lugar al cual huir. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos quedaron abrumados cuando una fuerte y fría mano detuvo sus movimientos de pronto para luego lanzarla sin consideración alguna al suelo que de repente se había convertido en un precipicio. Podía sentir el miedo a morir por la caída, la cual estaba tan cerca…_

La alarma sonó anunciando el inicio de una nubosa mañana en Forks, despertando a una agitada castaña, la cual tenía la piel cubierta de sudor y la respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado porque casi todas las mañanas después de la guerra despertaba con los mismos síntomas. No obstante esta vez había sido tan diferente, lo sintió tan real que de verdad pensó que iba a caerse. Suspiro, odiaba tener pesadillas sobre todo aquellas que quedaban inconclusas pero las peores eran las que incluían a sus padres o a Voldemort. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos negativos, no debía pensar en eso ahora. Debía pensar en su nueva escuela y hacer amigos aunque esa nunca fue su especialidad solo esperaba poder olvidarse de sus fantasmas por un rato y tal vez fingir que era una persona normal la ayudaría con eso.

Se lavó la cara, se desvistió y se dio una larga ducha con agua fría como a ella le gustaba. Empezó a sentir el resultado pues al salir se sentía con las energías renovadas y lista para lo que fuera. Fue a su closet y algo indecisa eligió su vestuario pues desde que la guerra termino Luna, Ginny y ella misma ahogaban sus penas comprando ropa, zapatos, accesorios y las dos primeras cambiando el look de la castaña quien al principio acepto a regañadientes pero después termino por gustarle aunque sea un poco el vestirse a la moda aunque también no exageraba. Así que eligió un jeans negro que le quedaba algo ajustado, una camisa azul oscuro la cual era sin mangas, era muy larga y tenía unas letras blancas en el medio que decían "I LOV3 ME" un regalo de Luna pues ella decía una chica que se respeta se ama a si misma cosa que ella apoyo. Se puso un collar en forma de lechuza largo que le regalo Harry y unos zapatos Old Stars blancos con negro, se maquillo lo más natural que pudo solo un poco de base, pestañol y un labial rosa muy suave, muy parecido al color natural de sus labios.

Una vez lista bajo las escaleras y oyó a su tío y a Bella ¿Discutir? Quiso quedarse oculta a oír lo que decían pero fue demasiado tarde, su tío la había visto ya que estaba de frente a las escaleras.

Buenos Días pequeña. Dijo su tío haciendo que su prima se volteara ligeramente nerviosa.

Buenos días tío y prima. Dijo la castaña tratando de sonar normal y no dejarse al descubierto.

Buenos días. Dijo Bella por salir del compromiso.

¿Paso algo? Los escuche discutir. Dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

No para nada, solo le decía a Bella que si pueden ir juntas a la escuela. Dijo Charlie tratando de que la castaña no se diera cuenta.

Pero yo le dije que Edward me iba a venir a recoger. Dijo Bella casi al instante y entonces la castaña entendió el porqué de su discusión de seguro su prima no querían que la relacionaran con ella.

No se preocupen por mí, de hecho alguien pasara por mí dentro de unos 15 minutos para llevarme a la escuela. Dijo la castaña satisfecha de la cara de sorpresa de su prima.

¿Y quién si se puede saber? Dijo Bella algo irritada.

Si se puede. Es una chica a la que conocí en el avión, nos hicimos muy amigas y se ofreció a pasar por mí para que fuéramos juntas a la escuela. Dijo la castaña tranquila.

¿Pero es seguro? ¿Cómo se llama? Pregunto su tío curioso.

Ella es normal, voy a estar bien y se llama Andrea. Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

Oh, la rubia que bajo a tu lado, si es la hija de uno de mis compañeros en la comisaria. Explico Charlie un poco más tranquilo ya que conocía a la chica.

Si es ella ¿Qué dices? Dijo Hermione poniendo cara de niña buena.

Está bien, total así todos estamos contentos. Dijo Charlie viendo a ambas chicas quienes asistieron.

Me parece bien, Edward pasara en 20 minutos por mí, te veo allá. Dijo Bella contenta de no tener que lidiar con su prima.

Bella subió como un rayo a su habitación y término de arreglar sus cosas solo esperaba no tener que lidiar con su prima en la escuela ya que si no la soportaba en casa en la escuela seria todo un caos. De seguro iría alardeando de su inteligencia. Suspiro tenía que relajarse total no estaría sola, Edward estaría con ella y de seguro ni siquiera notaria la presencia de la castaña, pero por un momento cuando la vio con esa ropa sintió envidia ya que jamás imagino que precisamente la castaña se preocupara por el vestuario pero al parecer había cambiado mucho y ella por su seguridad debía descubrir que tanto.

Mientras tanto la castaña desayunaba unos hotcakes que su tío le preparo, los cuales ella comió contenta y aunque estos tuvieran una forma extraña estaban deliciosos. Después de 2 hotcakes y un café bien cargado estaba lista, el ruido de un coche la volvió a la realidad, después de haber subido por un abrigo recomendación de su tío Charlie, salió de la casa y vio a su nueva amiga esperándola en un carro último modelo rojo.

Hola Herms. Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Hola Andre. Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Pero que haces allí parada sube ya, que quiero mostrarte la escuela y presentarte con unos amigos. Dijo Andrea abriendo la puerta del copiloto, la castaña subió y ambas partieron con rumbo a la escuela.

Durante el camino hablaron de la escuela y la rubia le dio unos tips que según ella eran importantes para sobrevivir a la escuela, la castaña la escuchaba divertida sobre todo porque la rubia hablaba mucho pero en vez de molestarle le recordaba mucho a Ginny y la hacía reír.

Después de 15 minutos de camino llegaron a la escuela, que al parecer de nuestra castaña no era ni la mitad de grande que Hogwarts, pero tenía lo suyo como el clima tan fresco ya que un bosque la rodeaba. Le pareció extraño volver a la escuela muggle y ver lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida si no hubiese recibido su carta de Hogwarts y a pesar de la guerra ella agradecía ser una bruja, ya que así se sentía completa, pero estando allí se sentía como si nada hubiese pasado y que cuando buscara su varita en su pantalón no la encontraría, suspiro y siguió a la rubia por los pasillos. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella pero después de la guerra y que la nombraran una de las heroínas del mundo mágico se acostumbró mucho pero no es le haya dejado de disgustar pero como aquel entonces las ignoro y trato de prestar atención al monologo de su nueva amiga rubia.

¿Sabes que debes inscribirte en actividades extracurriculares? Pregunto la rubia sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

No lo sabía, mi tío no menciono nada. Dijo la castaña sincera.

Pues debes hacerlo pero dime ¿En que eres buena? Dijo Andrea curiosa.

Soy buena en ciencias, matemáticas y literatura. Dijo la castaña aunque después de años de no estudiar materias muggles no estaba tan segura.

Pues la escuela tiene un club de ciencias y un grupo de teatro pero si eres una genio puedes ser tutora. Explico Andrea.

Lo pensare y después me ayudas a inscribirme en alguno. Concluyo la castaña.

Bien ahora, te quiero presentar a un amigo. Dijo la rubia jalándola del brazo y caminando en dirección a un chico de rasgos orientales, cabello negro que estaba con una cámara de video.

Hola Erick, ¿Cómo estás? Dijo Andrea sonriente.

Hola Andrea, me alegra que hayas vuelto y ¿quién es esta bella señorita? Dijo el pelinegro fijándose en Hermione.

Ella es mi nueva amiga y la chica nueva. Dijo Andrea sonriente y Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no rodar los ojos.

Soy Hermione Granger, es un gusto conocerte Erick. Dijo Hermione estrechando la mano del pelinegro.

El gusto es mío, ¿con que Hermione? Es un nombre muy lindo y único como tú. Dijo Erick coqueto.

Eso parece y dime ¿Eres fotógrafo profesional o es solo un pasatiempo? Dijo la castaña observando la cámara de Erick.

Pues lo segundo por ahora, pero en futuro lo hare profesionalmente pero ahora sonríe castaña. Dijo Erick sacándole fotos a Hermione la cual al estar acostumbrada se puso a hacer caras graciosas haciendo reír a Andrea y Erick.

Bueno eres muy graciosa y que piensas si hacemos un reportaje sobre ti. Dijo Erick viendo una oportunidad de conocer más a Hermione.

No lo sé, no me considero una persona interesante ¿Pero si tú consideras que servirá cuenta conmigo? Dijo la castaña no muy convencida pero no quería ser descortés.

Solo el hecho de ser británica te hace interesante y no digamos tu nombre exótico. Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

Oye ¿Cómo sabes que soy británica? Dijo Hermione curiosa-

Será por el acento o porque yo le conté sobre ti ayer, Así que… ¿Aceptas Mione? Dijo la rubia.

Está bien ¿Pero con una condición? Dijo Hermione rápidamente.

¿Cuál? Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Que tengo que leerlo antes que salga. Dijo Hermione seria pues lo último que necesitaba era artículos como los de Rita.

Te lo prometo Hermione. Dijo el pelinegro

Bien, ahora hay que entrar a clases ¿Qué tienes primero Mione? Dijo Andrea, Hermione saco su horario y lo reviso.

Matemáticas ¿y ustedes? Dijo Hermione esperando no estar sola la primera clase.

Lo mismo. Dijeron el pelinegro y la rubia a la vez.

Vamos necesito que todos me vean acompañado de tan hermosas damas. Dijo Erick ofreciéndoles el brazos que ellas aceptaron divertidas

En otra parte de la escuela, un chico de cabello castaño claro casi rubio estaba sentado esperando al profesor de Matemáticas. Su cara reflejaba aburrimiento total pues después de repetir el mismo año al menos unas 50 veces te produce sin duda aburrimiento. Entonces decidió dar un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de algo interesante, primero fijo su vista al frente donde los típicos estudiantes aplicados ya tenían sus materiales listos, en medio del salón se encontraban los futbolistas y los populares, atrás los inadaptados y claro ellos porque si bien su familia no era inadaptada preferían mantenerse alejados lo más que podían de los demás, solo que no era por la razón que todos creían. Su verdadera intención era resistir la tentación de lanzárseles al cuello y beber su sangre.

Se fijó en su familia y pudo ver a su novia Bella hablando con Alice de Dios sabrá que cosas. Jasper por otro lado solo las observaba y una que otra vez asentía en señal de que escuchaba. Emmet estaba molesto porque le gano en lucha libre ayer y estaba seguro que le pediría revancha… Si el supiera que la razón por que había estado tan fuerte y feliz tenia nombre y no era precisamente el que él pelinegro creía. Por ultimo observo a Rosalie quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo patético que son los adolescentes y por un momento él pensó igual ya que todo no parecía valer la pena sobretodo porque sentía que algo le faltaba y no sabía el que, pero entonces paso…

 _Ella_ entro por la puerta del salón con una rubia y uno de los amigos de Bella. De repente todo el mundo empezó a correr más lento, la vio de pies a cabeza y la encontró hermosa, mucho más que ayer cuando sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Ahora no, ahora podía ver esos bellos ojos miel los cuales miraban curiosos todo el salón y supo que tenía razón moría por perderse en ellos. Su maravilloso olor atravesó sus fosas nasales y quiso poder sacar a todos del aula y secuestrarla… ¡Si la besaría hasta el cansancio y después probaría su dulce y exótica sangre! Suspiro debía quitar esos pensamientos violentos de su mente ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía tan sediento y perdía los estribos? ¡A sí! Desde la primera vez que tuvo a Bella cerca pero sabía que esto iba más allá de eso, con Bella sintió odio y repulsión a si mismo pero con ella solo sentía curiosidad. Quería oírla reír por algo que él dijera pero sobre todo se moría por conocer todo de ella ya que algo le decía que esa chica era especial ya que desde que la vio anoche pudo sentir un aura misteriosa en ella y también estaba el punto que no podía leer sus pensamientos.

Por unas milésimas de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa falsa o fingida si no una bella y encantadora sonrisa, y por alguna extraña razón Edward se sintió humano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por un momento creyó que si hubiera sido humano se hubiera ¿Sonrojado? Tal como lo hizo ella cuando desvió su mirada y le pareció el gesto más dulce que haya visto en una mujer. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, él tenía novia y estaba dedicando sus pensamientos a una chica que solo conocía de vista y que para rematar era la prima de la mujer que supuestamente él amaba. Respiro hondo y decidió no prestarle mucha atención al menos por ahora.

Hermione entro al aula casi con desgana había algo que la hacía sentir nerviosa de nuevo. Solo esperaba no tener razón puesto que desde que entro sintió una presencia extraña, hizo un escaneo de todos los estudiantes ya que como Moddy decía era de sabios analizar a tus adversarios. Al inicio todo parecía normal solo veía estudiantes con hormonas alteradas y chicas preocupadas por como lucían hasta que poso su mirada al fondo del salón y vio a unas 5 personas con piel muy pálida que le recordó a su ex – peor enemigo Draco Malfoy, todos eran muy hermosos y sin duda llamaban la atención de cualquiera, sobre todo la de ella que era una curiosa por naturaleza. Entonces se encontró con la mirada de uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello castaño claro que su parecer tenia destellos dorados, sus ojos parecían hechos de oro sólido, sus rasgos parecían muy finos y por un instante se sintió una adolecente enamorada, le sonrió embelesada, pero no pensó que él le devolviera el gesto y no por compromiso; ella pudo notarlo él era sincero, quiso verlo eternamente pero su rubia amiga la jalo a uno de los pupitres de en medio y perdió todo el contacto visual con ese chico a su parecer muy misterioso.

El profesor entro al aula y todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio, la castaña supuso que era porque era muy estricto y por un momento se sintió muy insegura de sí misma como cuando entraba a un examen y minutos antes sentía como todo lo que había estudiado se borraba de su mente. Así se sentía justo ahora bloqueada, pero no podía ser tan malo cierto… De todas formas trataría de ir poco a poco ya después idearía un plan de estudio se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse un poco.

Buenos Días alumnos, veo que tenemos un rostro nuevo en el salón. Dijo viendo de reojo a la castaña. –Bienvenida al Instituto de Forks Señorita Ermione Granger. Dijo Pronunciando mal su nombre como todo el mundo la primera vez que lo leían.

Es Hermione profesor y gracias. Dijo la castaña tratando de sonar amable pero no resulto ya que varios de sus compañeros rieron por su comentario.

Como sea, empecemos. Dijo el profesor algo irritado por las risas de sus estudiantes.

Andrea solo le sonrió en señal de apoyo pero al parecer había logrado llamar la atención de todo el salón en menos de un minuto. Se trató de esconder en el pupitre pero ya que fue imposible así que trato de poner atención a la clase lo más que pudo y por sorprendente que parezca le parecía lo más fácil del mundo ya que después de llevar aritmacia esta matemática era pan comido, sonrió tal vez no todo estaba perdido solo necesitaba repasar conceptos y podría tener los mejores promedios como siempre.

Al final de la clase la mayoría estaba agotados ya que el profesor les había dejado 15 ejercicios los cuales debían entregar al final de la clase sin excusa, para algunos como la familia Cullen fue pan comido y bueno después de poner atención a la clase para nuestra castaña también resulto fácil. Sin embargo, fue una de las ultimas en entregar ya que ayudo y le explico a Andrea como hacer la mayoría de los ejercicios ya que la rubia andaba algo perdida. Cuando se acercó al escritorio del profesor este estaba leyendo el periódico y levanto la mirada. La castaña le entrego los ejercicios, este los reviso minuciosamente esperando encontrar alguna falla, pero al no encontrarla resoplo y levanto la mirada viendo a Hermione directo a los ojos.

Muy bien Señorita Granger, me alegra que no sea solo palabras al parecer también es buena con los ejercicios, pero la próxima vez espere a que la clase termine para hacer alguno de sus comentarios. Dijo el profesor muy altanero y serio.

Entendido profesor. Dijo la castaña tranquila, total ella había tenido profesores peores Snape por ejemplo, este profesor a su lado era como un peluche cariñoso pensó sonriendo algo nostálgica.

Cuando iba a salir del salón se encontró de frente con su prima y todos los chicos de piel pálida, al parecer su prima se llevaba con ellos o quizás alguno de ellos era su misterioso novio solo esperaba que no fuera el chico de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora que misteriosamente le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Una chica de cabello negro corto se le acerco con una sonrisa que le dio algo de miedo pero no lo trasmitió.

Hola soy Alice Cullen y tú debes ser la prima de Bella. Dijo Alice contenta de conocer a un familiar de Bella sobretodo porque olía delicioso.

Es un gusto Alice, Hermione Granger la prima de Bella. Dijo Hermione estrechando la mano de la pelinegra pero algo raro paso ya que ambas sintieron una corriente extraña corriendo por todo su cuerpo pero disimularon muy bien.

Lindo nombre, déjame presentarte al resto de mi familia, él es Jasper. Dijo señalando a un rubio con ojos también dorados que la miraba extraño, era como si le desagradara su presencia.

Hola Hermione. Dijo Jasper tratando de aguantar la sed porque esa chica tenía un maravilloso olor, diferente a cualquiera de los que él conocía y eso que él conocía muchos por no decir que cientos.

Él es Emmet. Dijo señalando a un pelinegro muy grande y musculoso.

Es un placer conocer a la familia de Bella ¿Puedo abrazarte pequeña? Dijo Emmet como si le hablara una niña, la castaña asintió y Emmet la abrazo levantándola del suelo, la castaña se extrañó que su piel fuera tan fría pero tal vez era por el clima pensó.

El placer es mío ¿Me bajas Emmet? Dijo Hermione quien aún estaba en los brazos del pelinegro, Alice, Jasper y Edward rieron al ver lo pequeña que se miraba la castaña entre los brazos de Emmet.

Claro, es que eres tan liviana. Dijo este bajándola la castaña le sonrió.

Ella es Rosalie. Dijo señalando a una rubia la cual parecía una supermodelo quien la miraba con ¿Rencor?

Hola. Dijo la rubia secamente.

Hola Rosalie, me gustan mucho tus zapatos. Dijo la castaña tratando de que la rubia dejara de querer asesinarla con los ojos.

Gracias, los compre hace poco ¿Hermione verdad? Dijo la rubia un poco más tranquila, la castaña asintió.

Y él es Edward. Dijo señalando por fin a quien ella quería conocer, este le sonrió y ella casi se derrite pero lo disimulo muy bien.

Es un gusto conocerte Hermione. Dijo el castaño contento de por fin compartir algunas palabras con Hermione pero sobretodo el sentirla tan cerca.

¿Edward amor podemos ir a clases ya sabes que el profesor Banner odia la impuntualidad? Dijo Bella en tono dulzón haciendo que todos se extrañaran. Que a cierta castaña se le rompieran las ilusiones y que un castaño se sintiera culpable y algo irritado por la interrupción.

Claro ¿vamos? Dijo Edward tratando de controlar el impulso de jalar a Hermione con él y no a Bella.

¿Y qué clase tienes ahora Hermy? Dijo Alice con confianza.

Biología. Dijo está revisando su horario.

Entonces porque no la guían al salón, lo haría yo misma pero tenemos otra clase. Dijo Alice.

Ya que ¿Vienes? Dijo Bella sorprendiendo a todos con su actitud.

Si. Dijo Hermione caminando un poco más atrás que ellos y viendo como Bella se pegaba más a Edward y lo abrazaba. Trato de no darle importancia pero le dolió aunque no entendía porque.

Cuando llegaron al salón Hermione ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad de hablar y se quedó esperando en la puerta hasta que llegara el profesor y la ubicara. Otra vez pudo ver como los ojos de todos los estudiantes se posaban en ella pero le restó importancia y no dejo que afectara, total últimamente fingir que no sentía nada se había vuelto su especialidad. Como a los dos minutos el profesor llego, le sonrió a Hermione y procedió a buscar su nombre en la lista.

Buenos días Señorita Granger, Bienvenida y como ya vamos un poco avanzados le pondré a uno de mis mejores alumnos para que la ayude, Señor Cullen ¿Puede venir un momento? Dijo el profesor muy amable

Si profesor. Dijo Edward contento ya que sabía el porqué de la llamada del profesor.

Lo asignare como compañero de la Señorita Granger para que la ponga al día ¿Le parece? Dijo el profesor.

Sería un honor. Dijo Edward sonriéndole a la castaña.

Bien los quiero en la mesa de adelante. Dijo señalando una de las mesas de primera fila, ambos asistieron y Hermione camino hasta la mesa, mientras Edward iba por sus cosas a su antigua mesa, Bella lo miro extrañada.

Edward ¿Qué te dijo el profesor Banner? Pregunto Bella curiosa.

Que seré el nuevo compañero de mesa de tu prima. Dijo Edward sonriendo.

¿¡QUÉ!? Grito Bella sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros y al maestro incluido.

¿Está bien Señorita Swan? Dijo el profesor preocupado por la actitud de Bella.

Si estoy bien. Dijo Bella aunque no lo estaba, por dentro estaba furiosa con su prima.

Edward hizo caso omiso de la actitud de su novia y se dirigió a la mesa donde lo esperaba la castaña quien cuando lo sintió a su lado se puso nerviosa y Edward pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y le gusto que fuera por él pero también pudo ver como su cara reflejaba tristeza.

Lo siento si te cause algún problema con mi prima. Dijo la castaña sin verlo a los ojos.

Esto no es tu culpa, además creo que Bella exagero. Dijo el castaño sincero.

Si tú lo dices. Dijo Hermione volteándose para verlo a los ojos solo entonces Hermione recordó a quien se le hacía parecido, él era tan parecido a ¿Cedric? Pero no podía ser él, a lo mejor era familiar suyo pensó.

Mientras la castaña se debatía si era el o no, Edward por fin pudo perderse en esos bellos ojos avellana que a su parecer eran hermosos. Tenían un brillo inocente y misterioso. Sabía que ella era curiosa sobretodo porque podía sentirlo justo ahora, ella lo miraba como si quisiera ver a través de él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió nervioso, temía que ella viera su naturaleza vampírica y por primera vez quiso volver a ser humano para que ella no le temiera jamás. Pasaron segundos o quizás minutos en donde ninguno de los dos se quitaba la vista de encima pero lo único bueno es que la mayoría estaba "prestando atención a la clase" no fueron vistos por todos excepción de la nueva amiga de Hermione quien los miraba curiosa ya que ella podía parecer muy despistada pero al contrario era muy observadora y pudo ver que esos dos tenían una conexión.

En otro salón una pelinegra también tenía sus dudas con la castaña ya que había sentido esa extraña corriente en todo su cuerpo cuando se dieron la mano. Además no podía ver su futuro y se preguntó si eso era de familia pero lo desecho al instante ya que si podía ver el de Bella. Por otro lado un rubio aparte de tener curiosidad por ella le encantaba el olor de su sangre, tenía que admitir que no había sentido un olor así jamás, pero él que había vivido cientos de años pudo jurar que ella era diferente y una prueba de eso es que Alice no podía ver su futuro y estaba casi seguro que Edward tampoco podía leer su mente…

Los pensamientos de todos quedaron interrumpidos por la voz de sus profesores regresándolos a la realidad, los dos últimos se vieron y sonrieron volviendo su atención al profesor, mientras que la castaña desvió la mirada sonrojada y el castaño sonrió ante ese hecho y fijo su mirada al frente.

Muy bien, esta vez veremos la efectividad de algunas plantas en la medicina cuáles son sus características, sus efectos, en qué tipo de medicamentos podemos utilizarlos y se pueden mezclar. En fin veremos cómo podemos unirlas para formar un remedio natural. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo haremos? Bien, como pueden ver en mi escritorio tengo una caja en donde he guardado algunas muestras de plantas, hiervas y sustancias naturales. Quiero que elijan 10 elementos de la caja y hagan un informe con los puntos antes mencionados, lo entregaran a final de clase ¡Así que a trabajar! Dijo el profesor muy animado para después volverse a sentar y revisar unos papeles.

La castaña se sintió en una clase de herbologia donde si bien era genial a veces necesitaba ayuda sobretodo de su amigo Neville quien era el mejor en la materia. Vio como Edward se levantaba de su asiento y ella también lo hizo, tomo algunos elementos que conocía a la perfección y vio como el castaño tomaba uno que otro que no le eran conocidos pero supuso que él sabría qué hacer.

A ver ¿Qué trajiste? Pregunto Edward aunque ya lo sabía.

Traje algunas plantas como la manzanilla, sábila, eucalipto, menta y de sustancias traje miel. Dijo la castaña mostrándole los elementos. – ¿Y tú?

Pues yo tengo romero, Jamaica, ciprés, ajo y canela. Dijo él mostrándole sus cosas.

Bien ¿Qué tal si empezamos? Yo anoto. Dijo Hermione abriendo su libreta y empezando a escribir.

Claro, veamos ¿manzanilla? Dijo Edward levantando la planta, haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

Bueno generalmente es conocida como un medio de relajación por lo general en los tés pero también es usado si tienes fiebre o se les da a los bebes recién nacidos en lugar de agua para que se duerman. Dijo Hermione en tono sabelotodo. – ¿El romero?

Pues es usado como hierba que ayuda con el crecimiento del cabello pero también si la mezclas puede servir como medio de relajación. Dijo Edward en el mismo tono de la castaña. –Ahora sábila. Dijo él con una mirada retadora

Pues se conoce como una sustancia humectante principalmente usada en cremas para cuerpo o cara, también si usas la sabia en tu cara puede hacer un trabajo como mascaría humectante y suaviza tu cutis incluso borra impurezas. Además que dicen que es buena para el cabello dañado o seco. Dijo ella mirándolo desafiante pero alegre de tener a alguien conocedor del tema. –Haber la ¿Jamaica?

Pues su flor es muy buena como relajante natural se toma en té o como refresco pero también ayuda a prevenir enfermedades del hígado y ayuda a la circulación de la sangre. Respondió Edward impresionado por la inteligencia de la chica que tenía a su lado, generalmente con Bella él debía hacer la mayoría del trabajo o si lo hacían juntos era en silencio porque Bella nunca le reprochaba nada y aunque nunca se había quejado por eso el tener a alguien quien competía codo a codo con él le gusto sobretodo porque era ella… Si Bella dijo que ella era algo sabelotodo pero en lugar de disgustarle eso de ella lo encontró fascinante.

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando de las plantas y sus utilidades para terminar el trabajo. Ella le conto que siempre había querido trabajar en el área de medicina y que sus padres eran dentistas pero que su madre era muy buena con las plantas y la medicina natural. Le conto que ella le enseño muchas cosas. Edward la escuchaba atento a cada palabra y notaba como ella hablaba de su familia, como si fueran las personas más increíbles del mundo. Él nunca había oído a nadie hablar así de sus seres queridos pero también podía ver como su mirada estaba triste y melancólica, él sabía que de seguro los extrañaba demasiado y él no la culpaba ya que a pesar que del paso de los años, él aun extrañaba a su familia biológica y eso que ya había pasado más de un siglo. Le habría gustado abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero se contuvo.

Ella por su parte estaba fascinada por conocer a alguien que la igualara en conocimientos era genial poder tener a alguien con quien hablar de esos temas, que te entiendan y hasta te reten, pero lo que más le gusto es que él la escuchara. Ella le hablo de sus padres y vio como él también se veía algo nostálgico a lo mejor sus padres habían muerto también pensó, se sintió comprendida y no entendía por qué le había dicho todo aquello pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

Una vez que terminaron ambos estaban satisfechos con el trabajo así que fueron al escritorio del profesor a entregárselo.

Bien, veamos su trabajo. Dijo el profesor revisando el trabajo, conforme iba avanzando asentía con la cabeza y daba pruebas de aceptación. –Muy buen trabajo estudiantes, hasta ahora el mejor que he revisado ¿Qué tal el trabajo lo sintió difícil? Pregunto viendo a Hermione, esta iba a responder pero Edward se le adelanto.

No lo creo de hecho la Señorita Granger es muy buena, la verdad casi no le ayude. Ella maneja muy bien la materia. Dijo Edward contento.

Me alegro de oír eso ¿usted que piensa Señorita Granger? Pregunto el profesor

Pues el trabajo no era tan complicado y la verdad me gusta mucho el área de ciencias así que siento que la manejo bien. Respondió la castaña algo tímida.

Bien, siga así y la tomare en cuenta como tutora de la materia y como mi ayudante. Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

Gracias profesor, eso hare. Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa Hermione estaba algo confundida por la actitud de Edward, se preguntaba si le dijo eso al profesor como halago o porque no quería trabajar más con ella. De hecho si lo pensaba mejor, así el ya no tendría que ayudarla, esa teoría sonaba razonable se dijo, pero necesitaba pruebas antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, así que decidió averiguarlo.

Oye Edward, gracias por lo que le dijiste al profesor sobre mí, creo que exageraste un poco. Dijo sincera.

De nada, además no dije nada que no fuera verdad tu eres muy buena en la materia. Dijo él sonriendo y notando como ella no se creía la mejor como Bella había dicho de hecho la notaba un poco avergonzada.

Si, a lo mejor crees que ya no necesito tu ayuda. Dijo Hermione algo resentida

¿Que al caso te molesto mi ayuda? ¿o que sea tu compañero? Dijo Edward confundido y dolido.

No al contrario me gusto trabajar contigo es solo que no quiero que te sientas obligado a ayudarme. Dijo Hermione viendo para otro lado, Edward bufo exasperado, como podía ser tan ciega si él amaba su compañía y aunque ella supiera mil y un cosas de ciencias, él solo quería una excusa para estar con ella.

No me siento obligado de hecho creo que es una buena oportunidad para que nos conozcamos y podamos ser amigos ¿Si quieres? Dijo Edward nervioso.

Me parece genial Edward. Dijo Hermione extendiéndole su mano a la que el castaño estrecho con delicadeza, sorprendiéndose de la calidez y la suavidad de esta. En cambio Hermione se sorprendió de la frialdad y dureza de la piel de Edward pero no le disgusto al contrario le gusto el contraste de temperatura que formaban sus cuerpos, se soltaron lentamente como si no quieran soltarse cosa que era cierto.

Conversaron un poco hasta que la clase termino y Bella prácticamente jalo a Edward a la salida. Cosa que dejo algo sorprendida a la castaña pero lo olvido en cuanto llegaron Erick y Andrea que la llevaron a su siguiente clase la cual era historia, la disfruto mucho ya que la maestra era muy buena y sabía mucho sobre la materia se fijó en su prima quien parecía muy molesta y a Edward quien miraba aburrido a la maestra. Sin embargo durante toda la clase, una que otra vez sus miradas se cruzaban y sonreían.

Al terminar la clase estaba un poco más animada, de hecho tenía que admitir que había extrañado la escuela. La rubia y el pelinegro prácticamente la jalaron al comedor ya que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No obstante, cuando puso un pie en el lugar los nervios volvieron sobretodo porque podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella y como la mayoría murmuraba siendo nada discretos. Vio como sus nuevos amigos la llevaban a una mesa de en medio donde pudo divisar a tres personas un rubio, una pelinegra con lentes y una pelirroja quienes la miraban curiosos sobretodo el chico pensó Hermione, se dejó guiar y se sentó algo tímida y como si eso les hubiera dado aviso comenzaron a bombardearla de preguntas.

Hola chicos, ya tranquilos déjenla respirar ella es Hermione Granger. Dijo Erick tratando de clamar a sus amigos.

Es un placer, soy Jessica. Dijo la pelirroja.

Yo soy Angela. Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

Y yo Soy Mike querida. Dijo Mike quien no tenía el cabello rubio platinado (Como el de mi Draco XD) sino más bien un rubio oscuro aunque a nuestra castaña le pareció algo orgulloso.

Es un gusto conocerlos. Dijo Hermione más por cortesía que por otra cosa porque tenía que admitir que no era la clase de personas con las que solía relacionarse.

Y dinos ¿Qué clase de nombre es Jermion? Dijo Jessica enfocándose en pronunciar mal su nombre.

Es Hermione y pues mi madre lo eligió porque quiso que fuera un nombre único y con significado. Dijo la castaña orgullosa.

Y vaya que lo logro. Dijo Mike sonriéndole abiertamente.

¿Y ella si acepto el reportaje? Dijo Angela muy emocionada.

Si lo hizo. Dijo el pelinegro orgulloso. –De hecho ya sacamos algunas fotos.

Oigan porque dice que si yo lo acepte ¿que al caso hacen eso siempre? Pregunto la castaña comenzándose a arrepentir.

Algo así pero solo lo hicimos unas 5 veces y nadie había aceptado entre ellos tu prima. Dijo Andrea.

Tienes una prima estudiando aquí ¿Quién es? Pregunto Angela curiosa.

Isabella Swan. Dijo la castaña aunque después se arrepintió.

Esto es increíble Bella no nos dijo nada, solo espero que tu no nos dejes por algún chico de piel de harina. Dijo Mike

¿Por qué lo dicen? Dijo Hermione curiosa y algo divertida por el comentario del rubio.

Por eso. Dijo la rubia señalando una mesa, en donde pudo ver a todos los Cullen y su prima sentados.

Ah sí pero es normal esta con su novio ¿No? Dijo Hermione

Si pero desde que empezaron su relación casi no la vemos. Dijo la pelinegra triste.

¿Y que saben de los Cullen? Pregunto Hermione.

Pues que todos son hermanos adoptivos, ves a los rubios son gemelos, Alice y Emmet fueron adoptados de un mismo lugar. Dijo la pelirroja en un tono que le recordó mucho a Parvati y Lavender cuando cotilleaban

Ahhh, ¿pero entonces ellos no son hijos biológicos de los Señores Cullen? Pregunto la castaña cada vez más interesada en esa historia.

No según se ellos no pueden tener hijos. Dijo la pelinegra.

Ohh y que hay del castaño. Dijo viendo a Edward quien al sentirse observado levanto la mirada y le sonrió, ella desvió la mirada avergonzada de ser pillada como niña pequeña.

Edward Cullen, pues el creo que fue el último adoptado y sabes todo el mundo creyó que nadie era suficiente para él hasta hace un año cuando de la nada se empezó a fijar en Bella. Dijo la pelirroja algo resentida.

Hay ya basta de hablar de ellos, que tal si empezamos con las preguntas para el reportaje. Dijo el rubio algo celoso ya que siempre las chicas preguntaban primero por esos chicos de piel pálida.

Bien empecemos… Dijo Erick.

Y así empezó la ronda de preguntas pero la castaña se sintió más en un interrogatorio porque prácticamente le preguntaron hasta de su gato. Ella respondía lo más corto que podía ya que no quería que media escuela se enterara de su vida.

Después de casi una hora de preguntas indiscretas. Se levantaron y entraron a la siguiente clase la cual era Literatura la materia favorita de la castaña. La profesora la presento a la clase completa lo que la puso nerviosa de nuevo ya que detestaba ser el centro de atención. Se sentó a la par de Mike quien no paraba de hablarle, cosa que ya la estaba empezando a fastidiar, por lo que agradeció que la profesora comenzara a hablar.

Buenas tardes alumnos, en la última clase estábamos viendo los trabajos de Willian

Shakespeare entre los cuales resaltaba la obra Romeo y Julieta, les pedí que leyeran la obra ¿Quién lo hizo? Y la castaña se fijó en como todos levantaban la mano pero estaba segura que ni la mitad lo había hecho.

Por lo visto la Señorita Granger ya la leyó ¿Nos podría decir en qué consiste? Dijo la profesora y la castaña pensó ¡Genial que suerte la mía!

La obra está basada en un amor prohibido entre dos jóvenes, ambos miembros de familias rivales. Los conflictos entre estas familias venían desde mucho tiempo atrás haciendo que se odiaran y se pelearan por todo, tierras, negocios pero sobretodo el poder. Pero todo cambia cuando en una fiesta realizada por la familia Capuleto ocurre algo inesperado, el hijo más joven de los Montesco decide colarse y conoce a la hija menor de la familia Capuleto llamada Julieta, ninguno de los dos espera enamorarse, pero solo hizo falta una mirada y un baile les hizo caer enamorados al instante. A lo largo de la historia los personajes intentan luchar contra los obstáculos de su amor e intentar cambiar los ideales de su familia para poder ser felices juntos pero al final los riesgos y obstáculos son los que los lleva a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Dijo la castaña como si contara la historia de su vida ya que amaba esa obra ya que se salía de los típicos finales felices.

Muy buen resumen Señorita Hermione, ¿Sabían que el nombre de su compañera está incluido en una de las obras de Shakespeare? Gracias por su participación. Dijo la profesora emocionada por la inteligencia de la castaña ya que era raro que sus alumnos leyeran las obras que les asignaba.

La castaña se sentía muy avergonzada de seguro su prima la odiaría más que de costumbre después de esto y también estaba el hecho que ahora todo el mundo la miraba haciendo que ella se sonrojara de vergüenza. Y la castaña no estaba tan alejada de la realidad con respecto a su prima…

Viste eso amor, no puede evitar ser el centro de atención. Decía Bella irritada.

Exageras además la profesora le pregunto. Dijo Edward un poco cansado de la actitud de Bella.

No la defiendas Ed, no ves que no ha dejado de llamar la atención desde que llego. Dijo Bella que estaba hecha una furia… Ya le aclararía algunas cosas a su querida prima pensó irritada.

La clase transcurrió normal la profesora les dejo que hicieran un ensayo sobre la obra de Romeo y Julieta. La castaña lo termino rápido pero otra vez tuvo que ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, en este caso a Mike quien no sabía absolutamente nada, lo que le recordó mucho a Ron cuando le pedía ayuda con las tareas.

Por lo que veo la mayoría no ha leído la obra, así que para asegurarme que todos aprendan sobre ella la siguiente clase veremos la película, la versión de los años 70 para ser más específica, ya que es una de las mejores. Dijo la profesora emocionada

Al finalizar la clase la castaña solo quería ir a casa, ducharse y dormir hasta el siguiente día pero recordó que tenía que decorar su cuarto y una idea brillante cruzo por su cabeza.

Oye Andre ¿Puedo pedirte ayuda con algo? Dijo Hermione tímida.

Claro ¿Dime? Dijo la rubia expectante.

Es que necesito ayuda para decorar mi cuarto y pues… Pero se vio interrumpida por la rubia quien chillo emocionada.

Claro, bromeas estas con la mejor en la materia, vamos a ir a casa por algunas cosas y tu cuarto quedara increíble ¿Te molesta si le digo a Erick que venga es que él podría ser de gran ayuda? Dijo Andrea emocionada.

No, que venga. Dijo Hermione algo asustada por el cambio repentino de su amiga.

Y así es como fue arrastrada junto con Erick al auto de la rubia quien estaba entusiasmada de ayudar pero sobretodo porque siempre había querido ser decoradora de interiores así que hoy podía empezar. Después de pasar por la casa de Andrea quien saco un sinfín de pinturas, tapices y un kit completo de brochas y pinceles. Cuando llegaron a la casa su prima todavía no había llegado _"De seguro estará con Edward pensó"_ cosa que le molesto pero trato de ignorar siguiendo a la rubia y al pelinegro a su habitación.

Bien, es algo pequeña pero cuando terminemos lo que menos notaran es el tamaño. Dijo la rubia con determinación –A trabajar.

Con esa orden empezaron a trabajar, pintando la pared del fondo de rojo a petición de la castaña, y dejando una pared intacta en donde la rubia hizo un mural de una selva en donde un león estaba en el medio orgulloso. La castaña quedo maravillada y pensó que si algún Slyterin miraba su habitación le diría que es muy Gryffindor pero no le importo. Mientras la rubia hacia el mural, Erick y ella hicieron una tabla de anotaciones y citas importantes que pusieron en la parte de arriba de su escritorio. Además el pelinegro le hizo un collage con sus fotografías agregando algunas tomadas recientemente de ellos haciendo caras graciosas y manchados de pintura. La rubia se encargó de tapizar las otras dos paredes negro y gris para que combinaran con lo demás y como último toque la castaña sugirió que la pared del mural chipiaran con pinturas los lugares vacíos cosa que la rubia no aprobó al principio pero que si los dejo al final, también arreglaron los muebles de la castaña agregándole color y estilo.

Después de cuatro horas de trabajo todo estaba listo y ahora los tres estaban tirados sobre la alfombra exhaustos.

Wow está increíble Andrea. Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Si lo sé y tienes suerte por ahora es gratis solo déjame tomarle algunas fotos para tenerlas de muestra. Dijo Andrea seria.

De acuerdo pero no ahora. Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos.

Si estoy exhausto, sobretodo porque me obligaron a mover los muebles. Dijo el pelinegro en tono de reproche.

Hay no te quejes Erick, que para eso te traje. Dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

Oye esto no se queda así. Dijo Erick empezándole a hacer cosquillas a la rubia quien reía como loca.

No, N-o Erick ya ¡Ayúdame castaña! Decía Andrea entre risas.

No, yo no me meto en esto. Dijo Hermione riéndose pero entonces el pelinegro soltó a la rubia y le lanzo una mirada cómplice para luego ambos saltar encima de Hermione haciéndole cosquillas.

No, jajaja, Pa-ren no no es justo. Decía Hermione tratando de defenderse de esos dos.

Mientras tanto Edward había llevado a cenar a Bella para hacerla sentir mejor, lo que funciono ya que esta empezó a actuar normal y justo ahora le daba un beso de despedida pero un ruido los hizo separarse.

¿Oyes eso Ed? Dijo Bella oyendo los gritos en su casa.

Si ¿Quieres que entre contigo? Pregunto el castaño extrañado.

Si vamos. Dijo Bella tomándolo de la mano y entrando a la casa. Subieron las escaleras y los gritos se oían más fuertes, se dieron cuenta que provenían del cuarto de Hermione y abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a la castaña usando de escudo a la rubia mientras el pelinegro intentaba llegar a ellas para hacerles cosquillas.

No, Erick, jajaja. Decía la castaña riéndose.

Nada, de quejarse que ustedes se lo buscaron. Decía Erick pero fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de Bella quien miraba la escena enojada.

Hola Bella ¿Acabas de llegar? Dijo Hermione parándose cosa que imitaron Erick y Andrea.

Si ¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí? Dijo Bella tratando de sonar tranquila y disimular su enojo cosa que no logro.

Vinieron a ayudarme con la decoración del cuarto ¿Qué les parece? Dijo Hermione señalando el cuarto.

Esta increíble. Dijo Edward sonriéndole a la castaña y era verdad le gustaba se sentía tan cálido y humano pero lo que más le gusto fue la actual apariencia de Hermione quien estaba despeinada y sonrojada. Usaba una camisa negra y unos shorts blancos muy cortos que estaban manchados de pintura haciéndola ver salvaje. Admiro sus piernas largas y torneadas. Deseo poder acariciarlas y besarlas pero sobretodo deseo poder estar a solas con ella y no en la situación en la que estaban.

Si genial, pero no me dijiste nada pensé que alguien se había metido a robar a la casa. Dijo Bella regañándola y desquitándose un poco.

Lo siento te avisare para la próxima. Dijo Hermione apenada.

Creo que es hora de irnos. Dijo Andrea caminando a la puerta.

No, esperen quédense voy a pedir unas pizzas y cenamos. Dijo la castaña olvidándose del enojo de Bella.

Excelente idea. Dijo Erick sobándose la pansa haciendo reír a Hermione y Andrea.

¿Quieren acompañarnos? Pregunto amablemente Hermione.

Seria genial poder acompañarlos… Empezó Edward.

Pero ya cenamos, así que les aproveche. Dijo Bella en tono grosero y saliendo de la habitación, pero al ver que el castaño no la seguía. – ¿Vienes… amor?

Si, adiós chicos, Adiós _Hermione_. Dijo el castaño sonriendo pero sobretodo deteniéndose en la castaña.

Adiós. Dijeron Andrea y Erick.

Adiós _Edward_. Dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano.

Dos horas después Hermione despidió a sus nuevos amigos los cuales se asustaron un poco cuando llego el tío de la primera. Sin embargo este los trato muy bien y les dijo que regresaran cuando quisieran. Ahora se encontraba subiendo a su cuarto, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su prima pero decidió no hacer caso hasta que su nombre salió en discusión, así que acerco a oír de qué se trataba.

Sabes Edward ya no la soporto, no deja de llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Dijo Bella muy molesta.

No crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con ella, después de todo lo que le paso. Dijo Edward tratando de que ella comprendiera.

Eso pensé al principio, sabes hasta me dio lastima pero no parece que esté sufriendo de hecho yo la veo perfectamente ¿No crees? Dijo Bella a la defensiva.

Pero no debe ser fácil… Pero Edward se vio interrumpido por Bella.

Ya basta Edward, sé que le tienes lastima pero yo no. Dijo ella regañándolo.

Pero yo… Intento defenderse Edward. Sin embargo, otra vez se vio interrumpido.

Ya no hace falta que disimules, fuiste muy lindo siendo amable con ella y aguantándola pero ya no hace falta que finjas más. Dijo Bella como si afirmara que sus palabras fuesen en realidad las del castaño.

La conversación siguió pero eso fue suficiente para Hermione quien ahora tenía gruesas lágrimas esparcidas por todo su rostro. No obstante, no sabía que le dolía más si el odio que su prima le profesaba o el que Edward haya fingido amabilidad con ella pero entonces escucho una vocecita en su cabeza que le dijo _"Claro tonta como un chico como él se iba a fijar en una chica como tú"_ Entro a su cuarto pero ni siquiera intento cambiarse de ropa, solo se lanzó a su cama a llorar. No obstante, recordó que no quería dar más lastima así con su varita puso un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Solo así pudo llorar amargamente como no lo hacía desde el día de la muerte de sus padres aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo pues ese chico no lo merecía, pero había algo en el que le pareció sincero, pero no. Él lo único que sentía era lastima como los demás, lloro y lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero lo que ella no llego a escuchar era que el castaño lo menos que sentía por ella era lástima, porque si bien se sentía mal por la muerte de los padres de la castaña no sintió en ningún momento lastima o compasión sino todo lo contrario la admiraba porque ella era fuerte y decidida. Después de pelear con Bella por eso, ella termino por perdonarlo y abrazarlo pero Edward no estaba muy feliz que digamos porque cada día se daba cuenta que Bella no era la chica que él creyó conocer. Cuando salió del cuarto de Bella, vio que la ventana de Hermione estaba bien cerrada, de seguro por el frio pensó pues aunque él no lo sintiera si estaba haciendo mucho frio, por lo que decidió verla al día siguiente.


	5. Me importas más de lo que crees

_**Disclaimer: Estos universos y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Me Importas más de lo que Crees**_

Habían pasado exactamente dos días desde el primer día de la castaña en el Instituto de Forks y ya era una de las chicas más populares. Ella no se lo propuso. Sin embargo, desde ayer que el artículo sobre ella salió a la luz, después de unas cuantas correcciones de su parte claro… Todo el mundo hablaba de ella. Los chicos se le acercaban con cualquier excusa y las chicas la envidiaban, pero nada de eso le importaba a Hermione pues hace dos días que algo o más bien alguien rondaba en su cabeza. Trato de no prestar atención a ello pero le resultaba imposible sobre todo porque cada vez que lo veía el corazón se le aceleraba pero también un gran dolor se instalaba en su pecho.

Por otro lado Edward estaba muy confundido no entendía como era que la amabilidad de Hermione con él había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Solo recordaba que el martes que la vio ella no parecía la misma al menos no con él, pensó que era su imaginación y le sonrió pero ella lo ignoro totalmente. Después de eso todo había empeorado, ella ni siquiera lo miraba y mucho menos le hablaba. Y él estaba casi desesperado, como era posible que después de que pensó que podrían ser amigos ahora ella ni siquiera notaba su existencia, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue que ayer él se le acercó para hablarle, quería disculparse o saber porque ella se comportaba así con él pero el resultado había sido sin duda lo contrario. El recuerdo se hizo presente en su mente y su desconcierto aumento.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Edward observaba como la castaña hablaba animadamente con su amiga rubia. Vio como sonreía hacía gestos graciosos y por un momento se quedó embobado con esa visión y quiso poder ser el quien la hiciera reír de ese modo. Así que decidió que era hora de actuar, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal que ella no lo ignorara de ese modo así que al ver que Andrea dejo sola a la castaña decidió acercase._

 _Hola Hermione. Dijo Edward algo tímido y nervioso._

 _Hola. Dijo ella lo más fría y cortante que pudo._

 _¿Cómo has estado? Ayer quise hablar contigo Dijo él extrañado con el tono de Hermione._

 _Bien, y sabes tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Dijo Hermione ¿Molesta?_

 _Yo, yo ¿Hice algo mal? Pregunto Edward confundido._

 _No finjas que te importa ¿Quieres? Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Pero no te entiendo… Dijo Edward pero fue interrumpido por la castaña._

 _No importa, solo deja de buscarme y háblame cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Dijo Hermione cortante para después darse la vuelta y dejar a Edward con mil preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso estaba molesta por lo de la interrupción a su cuarto? Eran algunas_ _de las tantas dudas e incógnitas que tenía pero ninguna lo satisfacía ni explicaba la nueva actitud de la castaña._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

El llamado de Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos pero por más que intentará tratar de escucharla no podía pues diviso a una castaña entrando al aula de Biología y le dieron unas enormes ganas de sacarla de allí y hacerla hablar… Un dolor en el brazo hizo que desviara la mirada para encontrarse con una Alice sumamente molesta y por un segundo pero solo por un segundo temió por su vida.

¡Ahora si vas a escucharme! Dijo la pelinegra molesta por el comportamiento de Edward pues ella no era tonta y había notado el cambio en él. Ya que este no hacía más que mirar al vacío o mirar con tristeza a la prima de Bella, lo que hacía que ella sospechara que la castaña tenía que ver con ello.

Te escucho, pero no me golpees. Dijo el sobándose el brazo ya que el golpe había sido tan fuerte que su brazo trono y pudo jurar a que si fuera humano ahora tendría una fractura de muerte.

Eso te pasa por estar en otro mundo ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Alice curiosa.

Nada es solo que hay algo que no entiendo, es todo. Dijo simplemente el castaño.

Es sobre Hermione. Afirmo la pelinegra.

¡Qué no, para nada! Acaso viste algo… Dijo Edward emocionado a lo mejor Alice sabía algo sobre la actitud de la Hermione.

No, pero lo supuse. Dijo Alice encogiendo los hombros.

Es que de un día para otro me odia y no se el porqué. Dijo Edward aliviado de por fin contarle a alguien su dilema.

Deberías hablar con ella, parece buena persona a lo mejor solo es un mal entendido. Dijo Alice sincera pues aunque aún tuviera sus sospechas con la castaña le caía muy bien.

Eso hare, ¿Pero de que querías hablarme? Pregunto Edward un poco más tranquilo.

Es sobre Bella. Dijo Alice emocionada.

¿Pasa algo con ella? Pregunto Edward curioso ya que según él ella estaba bien.

¡Que si pasa algo! Mañana es su cumpleaños tonto…. Hombre tenías que ser. Dijo Alice irritada.

No lo he olvidado es solo que ella dijo que no quería regalos o fiesta es más me dijo que ni siquiera quería que lo recordara. Explico Edward tranquilo pues aunque no entendía la actitud de su novia la aceptaba.

Naa de seguro solo lo dijo en broma, por eso le estoy planeando una fiesta en casa. Dijo Alice emocionada y sonriendo como niña pequeña.

No lo creo, yo que tu cambiaria de opinión… Comenzó Edward pero al ver la cara que le dedico la pelinegra se quedó callado.

Ni hablar será sorpresa y la llevaras a casa a las 6:00 pm. Dijo Alice decidida.

Bien pero conste que fue tu idea. Dijo el castaño resignado.

Asombroso, te veo luego. Dijo Alice sonriendo victoriosa por haber conseguido su cometido, dio la vuelta y se fue dejando solo a Edward.

Claro, adiós. Dijo resignado entrando a clases pero en ese instante sonrió por fin iba a poder hablar con Hermione ¿Por qué ella no lo ignoraría estando sentado a su lado? ¿o sí?

Hola Hermione. Dijo él muy alegre.

Ah, Hola. Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar indiferente cosa que logro ya que la sonrisa de Edward se borró.

¿Estás bien? ¿Si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo? ¿si quieres? Pregunto Edward no queriéndose dar por vencido.

Estoy muy bien pero no entiendo porque tengo que decirte algo sobre mí a ti. Dijo Hermione algo dolida y el castaño pudo sentirlo perfectamente y se sintió más confundido aún.

Yo pensé que éramos amigos. Dijo Edward.

Pues pensaste mal y pon atención a la clase. Dijo Hermione zanjando el tema.

Edward se quedó congelado al oír esas palabras, no entendía cómo es que todo había acabado sin siquiera comenzar. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que ella le explicara que había hecho mal. La miro de reojo, ella estaba muy concentrada en la clase, escuchaba atentamente al profesor y de vez en cuando tomaba apuntes. Sus ojos no tenían ese brillo especial como cuando fueron compañeros de mesa más bien se veían tristes. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y el pequeño mojin de su nariz casi lo hace reír pues a pesar de estar molesta estaba hermosa tanto que una parte de él deseo que los demás desaparecieran y poder ser solo ellos dos por tiempo indefinido y fue justo en ese momento en el que decidió que no se daría por vencido y que haría lo que fuese para que ella lo perdonara. Así tuviera que arrodillarse para conseguirlo, por lo que arranco un pedazo de papel y escribió.

 _Necesitamos hablar, veme en la entrada del bosque de la escuela después de clases_

 _PD: No faltes_

 _Edward_

Satisfecho lo doblo y se lo puso encima del cuaderno a la castaña quien se extrañó y lo volteo a ver pero el castaño se hizo el desentendido. Algo irritada tomo el papel y lo metió en su bolsa no le iba a dar el gusto de verla leyéndolo sobre todo porque no sabía el contenido y era mejor no arriesgarse sobre todo porque sabía lo vulnerable que se volvía con tan solo una mirada suya. Así que decidió leerlo después, pensó que eso irritaría al castaño pero lo que no vio fue que este sonreía de medio lado pues sabía que había logrado su objetivo.

Después de esa clase ambos tenia Historia pero cada uno salió por su lado la castaña buscando a Andrea y Edward a Bella. Al llegar a la clase cada uno vagaba en sus pensamientos que eran algo parecidos. Por un lado Hermione pensaba en que podía decir la nota, mientras que Edward pensaba si ella ya la había leído e iba aceptar su propuesta. Minutos después la castaña no aguantaba más el misterio ya que de por si ella era una curiosa por nacimiento y el no saber algo la volvía loca así que no lo resistió demasiado y disimuladamente saco la nota de su bolsa y leyó:

 _Necesitamos hablar, veme en la entrada del bosque de la escuela después de clases_

 _PD: No faltes_

 _Edward_

Al inicio se quedó muy desconcertada y volvió a leerlas unas 5 veces más pues había algo que no entendía y esa era la insistencia del castaño por saber su enojo. Si bien sabía que él tenía razón en sorprenderse de su indiferencia jamás pensó que le importaría demasiado. Y entonces una parte de ella se alegró y nació la pequeña esperanza que todo hubiese sido un mal entendido. Sin embargo, con solo recordar la conversación entre Edward y Bella el dolor se volvía a hacer presente pero decidió que eso no la nublaría a lo mejor le haría bien hablar con él. Después de todo si él le decía que sentía lastima por ella pues bien se lo diría en la cara, aunque después hubo algo que la sorprendió era la segunda vez que juzgaba mal sin saber toda la historia, la primera vez había sido con Draco Malfoy y se arrepintió ya que al final descubrió que no era tan malo como ella creía y ahora con el castaño aunque no entendía porque lo había hecho, ya que ella siempre había sido de las que esperaban a tener pruebas con que acusar o que hicieran que su juicio fuera verídico pero con él no dudo un segundo en pensar que quería lastimarla. Aún no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por Edward pero comprendió que debía darle una oportunidad, al menos que algo la hiciera cambiar de opinión de último momento claro.

El castaño instintivamente busco a Hermione con la mirada y la vio perdida en sus pensamientos pero lo que más le sorprendió es que volvió a ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos y quiso con todas su fuerzas que haya sido su nota la que la haya puesto así y sin querer volvió a sonreír de lado.

Bella por su parte miraba extrañada al castaño que se encontraba sentado a su lado ya que ahora era una de las pocas veces que lo miraba sonreír desde hace dos días. En los cuales se veía distante y estaba segura que no solo con ella y quiso saber que era lo que pasaba ¿Qué lo mantenía así? Lo único que la tenía contenta era la indiferencia que su prima había adquirido tanto con Edward como con ella. Aunque no entendía por qué, le alegraba en sobremanera, ya que su prima dejo de intentar parecer buena frente a SU novio y una parte de ella deseo que las cosas se quedara así sobretodo porque mañana era su cumpleaños, y aunque antes no le había parecido importante sobre todo porque iba a ser un año mayor que Edward y era extraño porque iba ser irónicamente un año mayor que él. Ahora su cumpleaños le parecía la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a su prima que ella era quien tenía el corazón del castaño y pensaba que fuera así para siempre.

Los minutos se hacían interminables para Edward que solo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo y sonreírle con sinceridad de nuevo. Hermione en cambio sentía que el reloj conspiraba en su contra ya que corría muy rápido para su gusto… Y claro eso no tenía nada que ver con que no quería enfrentar a cierto castaño de ojos dorados ¿verdad? Pero desgraciadamente para nuestra castaña la hora de salida llego y con ella la hora de enfrentar lo inevitable. Un poco insegura avanzo a la salida pensando una y otra vez si aún podía salir huyendo pero su espíritu Gryffindor no la dejo. Así que con todo el valor que pudo reunir llego al punto de encuentro donde Edward la esperaba recargado en árbol con un aire de confianza que intimido un poco a nuestra castaña sobre todo porque lo hacía ver más atractivo que de costumbre, él le sonrió pero no era cualquier sonrisa, no ¡era una sonrisa de victoria! y eso basto para que Hermione se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Hola Edward, leí tu nota ¿De querías hablar? Dijo lo más desinteresada posible o eso trato de hacer ya que Edward ni se inmuto.

Hola Hermione y si necesitamos hablar pero no aquí, sígueme. Dijo Edward sonriendo de lado y empezando a caminar al interior del bosque, rendida ante la curiosidad la castaña lo siguió en silencio pero después de cinco minutos no lo resistió.

Edward ¿Adónde vamos? ¿No será este un plan malvado para secuestrarme o sí? Indago Hermione en broma.

Oye que curiosa, pero tranquila ya casi llegamos, y si esto es un secuestro pero solo hasta que hables. Dijo él también en broma y se alegró porque la castaña le volviera a sonreír.

Como que hasta que hable Edward… Empezó a regañarlo Hermione.

Llegamos… Dijo Edward deteniéndose y Hermione se quedó impactada con el paisaje estaban en el claro del bosque. Todo era hermoso y deslumbrante desde los arboles con todas las tonalidades de verde hasta el nacimiento de agua que formaba un pequeño riachuelo. -¿Te gusta? Pregunto Edward acercándose un poco a la castaña.

Es hermoso ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Pregunto ella sorprendida.

Es mi lugar favorito y siempre que estoy enojado o triste vengo aquí, este lugar siempre logra relajarme un poco y te traje porque es el lugar ideal para hablar tranquilos. Dijo Edward mirando directamente los ojos avellana de Hermione.

Pues entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? Dijo Hermione haciéndose la desentendida.

No solo yo hablare Hermione ¡De hecho la que me debe una explicación eres tú! Dijo Edward molesto.

¿Qué yo que? Te equivocas Edward yo no te debo nada… Dijo Hermione empezándose a enojar.

No te hagas la que no sabe nada Hermione ¿Por qué de repente dejas de hablarme y me ignoras? ¿Qué paso? ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que hice? Exploto el castaño que se sentía tan molesto y confundido a la vez

No, Edward tú no te hagas el santo ¡Quieres! Te oí… Dijo Hermione resentida

Me oíste… No te entiendo… Pregunto Edward confundido.

Cuando hablabas con Bella, como ella decía que podías dejar de fingir que yo importaba y como me tenías lastima ¡Yo no necesito la lastima de nadie! Dijo Hermione dolida arrastrando cada una de las palabras.

Pero de que… Ah claro el día que remodelaste tu cuarto. Dijo Edward pensativo y Hermione asintió, el castaño sonrió aliviado y tomo el rostro de la castaña para que ella lo viera a los ojos. –Escúchame bien Hermione Granger, yo jamás tendría lastima de ti, de hecho te admiro porque a pesar de todo lo que has pasado tratas de salir adelante, y eso prueba que eres una mujer muy valiente. Nunca fingí que me agradabas porque de verdad me agradas, cada sonrisa y palabra que te he dedicado han sido sinceras. Dijo poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras.

Pero yo te oí… Dijo Hermione testaruda haciendo un pequeño puchero que al castaño le pareció adorable.

No, oíste a Bella yo jamás afirme nada y si hubieras oído toda la conversación te hubieras dado cuenta de que no miento y de que… Explico Edward pero consiente de rumbo de sus palabras se quedó callado.

¿De qué? Pregunto Hermione rindiéndose y perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados que tenían un efecto hipnótico en ella.

De que me importas Hermione y más de lo que tú crees… Dijo Edward en un susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al de la castaña.

Tú también me importas Edward. Dijo Hermione también en susurro cortando más la distancia entre ellos.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca pero los ojos de ambos seguían en contacto como si quisieran decirse todo con ellos; Reconociéndose y tomando un brillo especial que curiosamente solo aparecía cuando estaban juntos. Y como si se tratara de una ley de atracción sus rostros se juntaron aún más hasta que sus frentes chocaron, sus alientos se mesclaron, sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares y sus ojos se cerraron para después…

Ser interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular el cual sonaba con insistencia regresándolos a la realidad siendo Hermione la que se separara para sacar su dichoso celular y responder la llamada casi furiosa…

Hola… Dijo Hermione molesta por la interrupción y haciendo sonreír al castaño por su aparente enojo.

 _Hermione ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te llevo buscando por más de media hora! Me tenías muy preocupada. Le casi grito Andrea entre preocupada y molesta._

Tranquila Andrea estoy bien es solo que me quede hablando con un amigo y se me paso el tiempo. Dijo Hermione más tranquila y alegre de que la rubia se preocupara por ella.

 _¿Qué amigo, si Erick está conmigo? No importa, tienes cinco minutos para venir al estacionamiento si no me conocerás enojada castaña. Dijo la rubia entre divertida y molesta._

Está bien rubia, voy para allá. Dijo Hermione resignada total no quería ver enojada a Andrea ya que con el temperamento de esa rubia probamente enojada sería más peligrosa que Voldy.

 _Más te vale, te quiero… Dijo Andrea para después colgar, la castaña suspiro y se giró para enfrentar a Edward quien sonreía divertido._

Así que ya somos amigos otra vez. Dijo Edward sonriente.

Eso creo, si tú quieres claro. Dijo Hermione un poco intimidada por las sonrisas continuas del castaño.

Estas bromeando, por supuesto que quiero además que ese era el motivo de tu secuestro, así que eres oficialmente libre. Dijo Edward en broma.

Es bueno saberse libre… ¿Me acompañas al estacionamiento? Le dijo Hermione alegre y un poco más confiada al castaño.

Claro pero conste que es para que no te pierdas… Dijo Edward contento de recuperar la amistad de su castaña favorita.

Entre bromas y risas llegaron al estacionamiento donde una molesta rubia y un irritado pelinegro esperaban a Hermione. La castaña se despidió de Edward antes de ser atacada por Andrea quien le dio el sermón más grande de su vida y mientras la escuchaba se acordó de los que ella solía darles a Harry y a Ron y se rio sorprendiendo a Andrea, es que era tan parecida a ella en ese aspecto que las dos podían competir para ver quien de las dos era la mejor sin saber quién sería la vencedora. Así que opto por abrazar a Andrea y prometerle que no volvería a hacerlo, la rubia bufo incrédula pero acepto.

Edward en cambio no sabía cómo sentirse por un lado se sentía sumamente feliz por haber recuperado la amistad de la castaña pero una pequeña y minúscula parte también se sentía algo culpable por los nuevos sentimientos que había adquirido por Hermione. De como de un día para otro todo lo demás había pasado a ser relativo incluso su novia Bella sintiéndose algo confundido con eso último. Porque estaba casi seguro que si hace unos cuantos meses le hubieran preguntado si amaba a Bella Swan su respuesta hubiera sido inmediata y un rotundo "si" es lo que hubiera respondido. No obstante si alguien le hacia la misma pregunta justo ahora no estaba muy seguro que la respuesta fuese la misma y eso lo desconcertaba ¿Cómo después de creer que estaba enamorado aparece una chica que pone en duda su amor en tan solo una semana? No sonaba nada lógico debía admitir pero ahora ya nada parecía tener lógica para él. No cuando hacía unas horas la había tenido tan cerca, no cuando ella le había dicho que él también le importaba, no cuando había estado tan cerca de besar esos labios rosados y no cuando se había embriagado de su presencia a tal punto de olvidarse de todo lo demás… Se sentía muy confundido tanto que cuando llego a su cuarto no noto la presencia de una segunda persona en su habitación hasta que esta hablo…

Por fin llegas Alice estaba empezándose a preocupar. Dijo Jasper tranquilo.

Jasper… Dijo algo sorprendido el castaño. –Estaba en el bosque y no me di cuenta de la hora. Dijo el tratando de sonar sereno.

Conmigo no tienes que fingir Edward… Puedo sentir tus emociones descontrolas como un huracán ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto el rubio como si hablara del clima.

No es nada… Trato de explicar el castaño.

Claro por eso siento confusión, enojo, alegría, desesperación emanando de ti ¿Verdad? Pregunto Jasper con un tono de ironía que hizo que Edward se rindiera porque tratar de ocultarle algo a Jasper era imposible.

Bien… Lo que pasa es que hay algo que me tiene muy confundido, creí tener algo claro en mi vida y resulta que ahora todo parece tomar otro rumbo ¿Es posible dejar de querer algo de la noche a la mañana? Dijo Edward soltando solo parte de la verdad.

No sé si a algo… Pero a alguien si es posible… Dijo Jasper pensativo.

¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando de una persona? Dijo Edward tratando de que el rubio no descubriera su secreto por completo.

Porque lo estas… ¿Cómo lo sé? pues fácil he visto como la miras… Dijo Jasper viendo a Edward con cierto reproche.

¿A quién? Pregunto Edward entre nervioso y curioso ¿Qué acaso era tan obvio?

A la prima de Bella… Hermione Granger. Dijo Jasper en tono de yo se algo que tu no.

Pero yo no la veo de forma extraña. Intento defenderse el castaño.

No he dicho que la mires de forma extraña es solo que tus ojos brillan cuando la ves, así como cuando yo veo a Alice… Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Pero se supone que yo amo a Bella. Dijo Edward confundido.

Si puede ser. No obstante, debo admitir que Hermione es especial. Dijo Jasper sin perder la sonrisa.

Lo es y creo que por eso estoy confundido. Explico Edward.

Entonces deja de estarlo, dale tiempo al tiempo y aprende a conocerla no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Dijo Jasper algo extrañado de sus propias palabras ya que él no era de dar consejos.

Tal vez tengas razón y me estoy apresurando. Dijo Edward un poco más tranquilo.

Siempre tengo razón. Dijo Jasper orgulloso saliendo de la habitación dejando a un castaño pensativo pero un poco más relajado, él mismo se había encargado de eso pensó satisfecho.

Mientras tanto una castaña se ponía su pijama exhausta. Después de despedirse de Edward, su amiga no había dejado de regañarla y tuvo que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no enojarse con la rubia. Total ella tenía algo de razón, se fue sin decirle nada pero vamos que cuando Andrea se enojaba se volvía loca e histérica tanto que hasta Erick temió por el bienestar de Hermione. Sin embargo, después de conseguir el perdón de la rubia e ir a la casa de esta para hacer los deberes se sentía mejor. No obstante, había algo la asustaba en gran manera y es que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en Edward Cullen y eso era algo impensable para ella. ¡Por Merlín! Ella era Hermione Granger la mejor hechicera de su generación, mejor amiga de Harry Potter, miembro del trio dorado y no podía desconcertarse de sus deberes y responsabilidades por un chico sobre todo uno comprometido pensó con pesar… Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo simplemente escaba de su lógica. Ella siempre se había considerado racional pero cuando se trataba de ese castaño de ojos dorados todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano… Aún no sabía lo que sentía por él pero algo si tenía claro… Le atraía… ¡Y como no, si era uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su vida! Pero ella sabía que no era solo por su físico, también le atraía su personalidad ya que podía ver cómo era frio con los demás pero cuando estaba con ella era todo menos frio, es más lo había visto sonreír muchas veces y ella secretamente adoraba verlo sonreír. Suspiro no entendía que pasaba pero de algo estaba segura no quería alejarse de él, no ahora que él le había dicho que ella le importaba y habían vuelto a ser amigos… Termino de cambiarse y se acostó decidida a dormir tranquila… Total tenía motivos para estar contenta pensó y como si ese simple pensamiento hubiera sido una orden casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
